I Will Always Be with You
by ShamanShadow
Summary: Chapter 13 is up! They both loved each other, everything was perfect, just as they both imagined it... However, forgotten memories, forgotten pasts, it all hurts too much to remember... sasusaku
1. My Precious Cherry Blossom

I Will Always Be With You

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary: sasusaku Sakura's always loved Sasuke... and Sasuke's always loved Sakura. However, with all the problems happening in Sakura's life, will she still be able to keep on loving Sasuke?

Prologue:

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It was early morning, and as usual I'm always the first to arrive at the training area. All I ever wanted to do was train, train to get stronger, to be able to reach my goal, to know that his death was all because of me…

Life for me was always like this, ever since my entire clan died. I was the only survivor, and being the only one left, I wanted revenge. I wanted revenge from my brother, because of him, because of their death; my life took a turning point.

My happiness and everything that I ever wanted vanished on that day. All my emotions faded away and were replaced by the cold and heartless person that I am now.

Having hatred and revenge in ones mind can change a lot of things. In fact, it changed everything about me. After seeing my loved ones death before my own eyes, I stopped smiling, I was never the same person again…

But, as the years passed, and I grew from becoming a genin to a chunin, I met her… I met the one person who made me want to show my smile once more. Who made me want be the child that I used to be, the soul in me that had perished so long ago.

Chapter 1: My precious Cherry Blossom

I was lying in my bed, my eyes still closed shut. I felt tiny rays of sunlight touch my face. A part of me wanted to stay asleep, wait for the day to end, while lingering in my thoughts. But another part of me, a silent voice, kept on urging me to go out and train, to get stronger, to have enough power to kill him…

I couldn't resist the voice, it was like a drug, a drug that you could easily get addicted to. I quickly got out of bed, picked a change of clothes and headed down stairs. I ate a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

As I was about to go out, I saw a portrait of our team, team 7. I took a quick glance at the picture and noticed her, her sweet and charming smile, facing me. I continued to gaze upon her. Her face looked like an innocent angel and her skin looked as soft as a petal. As I gaped upon her, I smiled.

And when I realized what I was doing, my face soon turned into the cold and heartless person I really was. What was I thinking? I should never have feelings for her. I could never love one who is so innocent. If I ever show my true feelings for her, who knows what dangers she might face? I never want any of my loved ones to die because of me. I never want her to feel the pain that I have. It hurts me so much to know that I cannot tell her how much I love her. But its for her best, even though I know it hurts her, I have to push her away from me as much as I can. I have to show her that I am not the person who she should love. She deserves someone better than me, someone who doesn't have the hatred that I have.

I walked out the door and walked towards the training area, it was around six forty – five when I arrived there. Only a few more minutes before the meeting time. About five minutes later, Sakura came. She was running towards me, her pink hair swaying gently, and her sweet smile was on her face. She had always smiled like that, and seeing her that way, made me want to tell her how beautiful she was.

As she got closer to me, her smile widened, "Ohayo! Sasuke – Kun!"

In return, I did nothing but stayed silent, ignoring what she had just said. Sakura, in return became quiet, she knew what I liked and she knew that noise was something I had hated. She was just looking into the sky and admiring the shapes that the clouds formed while waiting for Naruto and Kakashi – sensei to arrive. I gazed at her, admiring her beauty and cherished the time that I had alone with her. Minutes later, Naruto arrived.

As usual, he was late, he had that mischievous smile that he always had on his face, delighted to see that Sakura was already there, "Ohayo! My Sakura – chan!"

Sakura went up to Naruto, she hit him hardly on the head, "Never call me your Sakura – chan! There is only one person who can call me that! And that is not you!" She said as she continued to hit the blonde boy.

I laughed inwardly, 'When will Naruto learn to stop, maybe he likes Sakura beating him up,' I thought.

Everything about Sakura just seems to appeal to me. Everything about her, her innocence, I loved seeing her as she argued with Naruto, it made her look like an innocent child and always made me laugh. But deep within myself, a silent voice kept on telling me to never show my emotions, to always keep them within myself. It always told me that having a heart full of emotions would just lead me to becoming weaker.

But watching her, watching her every movement and getting to know her day by day, it makes me wish that I never went into this cold world of darkness. It makes me want to go back and change everything that happened. I regret on dwelling on my hatred for too long. I regret on wanting to get strong, to have power, to be able to have my revenge.

Even as the day ends, I can still see her gentle smile and pure face every time I close my eyes. And every time I see her face, I regret everything that I had done in the past, wishing that it was all just a terrible nightmare.


	2. A Wish For You

**I Will Always Be With You**

**Chapter 2: A Wish for You**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the house and onto the wet and damp soil. Tiny droplets fell from the sky, as I felt the cool water land on my cheeks. I looked at the sky and watched as darkness soon engulfed it. I stayed still, and gazed upon it, even as the strong rain soon fell from the shadowy clouds.

Looking up at the empty sky reminded me of one thing, it reminded me of myself. Everything that I am, was reflected by the cold and unwanted rain, just as how everyone made me feel.

I continued to look at my surroundings. Nothing seemed to be special, until I saw her, walking out the door of her front porch. A smile appeared on my face, when I saw a tear roll down her cheeks. Her tears were soon washed away and hidden as the rain fell on her, making her clothes soaked and drenched with water. Her tears were falling fiercely, when she turned around and looked at me. I felt so sad, it was like I was seeing another side of her. A side she always covered up with her sweet smile. As soon as she saw my face, she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed on a soft smile.

"Ohayo, Sasuke - kun," She said, her eyes sparkling, her glow once more showing.

Today, something came over me, I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but smile to her. I gave her a smile that I haven't shown anyone for years. "Ohayo, Sakura - chan."

Sakura stared at me, her face red, shock and happiness were shown in her beautiful, emerald eyes.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I looked at Sasuke, he was smiling at me, it was a sight I've never seen before, he showed me a smile he never showed anyone. I continued to gaze at him. I felt my face heat up and I knew that I was blushing. Sasuke still smiled at me even as the rain fell silently on him, his smile never disappeared.

'Sasuke's so cute!' I thought. But as I continued to linger on that thought, I realized why I really liked him, why I fell for this cold and heartless boy. It was because I knew that the real Sasuke was not as cold and emotionless as everyone thought he was. It was because I knew, that deep inside, even though he tries so hard to hide it from others, he cares for everyone around him.

I laughed inwardly; I kept on wondering why I had always believed in Sasuke, why I always kept on waiting for him, why I believed that he could change. I looked down at the damp and muddy ground. Why, I asked myself. How can I believe in others, in their ability to change, even if it feels like waiting for an eternity? Even when I can't do that myself? I don't get it, why can't I change? Instead of acting everything is fine, instead of covering up my true feelings with a smile.

'Sasuke,' I thought, 'You're not the only one. If only you knew what's really happening to me, if you only knew that I'm not surrounded by people who I loved just like you. Those I trusted weren't really the people I thought they were. If you only knew what kind of person that I really am, and the kind of torture I have to go through everyday; you'll know that you're not alone.'

I walked towards him, and pretty soon, I was standing in front of him, face to face. I stood there, not knowing what to do. We were standing there, facing each other, doing nothing as silence quickly filled our surroundings. I didn't know what made me do it, the feeling, it just kept on urging me to do it. I couldn't stop it, when I suddenly hugged him.

My tears fell some more, "I wish, I wish that everything about me would just change. I wish that my life didn't have to be this terrible. If only-" muffled sobs interrupted what I was going to say.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but pity the girl, what had happened to her? What made her feel this way? I wrapped my arms around the crying girl. I kept on telling her to calm down and that everything would be okay, I did nothing but give her words of comfort. As soon as Sakura's crying stopped for a while, I looked at her in her emerald green eyes, it was a bit red and watery from all the crying. "Never say your life is terrible, because I'm sure, that terrible would be to go through everything that had happened in my past." I smiled at her, wanting to see her smile once more, wanting to hear her laughter. "You're life will never be terrible, because you still have those who love you and those you love around you. As long as you know there is still someone who cares for you, someone who still is alive that is making an effort to make you smile, life will never be terrible."

I looked away from her, "I wish you never would have to go through what happened to me in my past, Sakura, but you should always remember, life never lasts forever, and death will always come your way. Once your happiness is gone, it can never come back. You should always show the people you love how much they mean to you and how much you care for them, so that when the time comes, and death is their fate, you won't regret anything, unlike me."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I stayed quiet, remembering what Sasuke had just told me. What did he regret? But if he thinks that I don't regret anything in my life right now, he's wrong. I regret being the person that I am right now. I regret everything that I had done. If only I could've finished my sentence a while ago, then he would know. He would know that if only I was the perfect person that they wanted me to be, life would've been much better.

Author's Note(s):

Hello! ShamanShadow here! Just want to tell all the people reading this that I will at least update once every week! And if I have some time when I'm done with all my damn homework, I will update sooner! (Which I highly doubt because they give us a lot of crappy homework from school.) sighs Anyways... lol... I lyk to laugh...

Sankyou for reviewing!

BlackDemonMyst: Sankyou Ryse - chan! And I hope that you will find new inspiration to write more stories!8P

benjem: Maybe Sakura will die, but hey if you wana knw, keep on reading! I'm not gonna spoil the story! XP

Kandi-4-Belldandi: Sankyou and I will update at least once a week! XP

HuntressVenus: Thank you for thinking that, and I really hope that this story will really make the readers hearts swoon! lol... :p

Ebony Witch: Whatever Kates it may be sappy but I like it! XP

Shujouteki Kumo: Yes I will continue! But I hope that there will be more readers for this story! Sankyou for reviewing! XP

**P.S. Review! Onegai! Shaman Shadow**


	3. Perfection

I Will Always Be With You 

3 Hey! ShamanShadow here! For those who reviewed to my last chapter thank you and sorry for the long wait for me to update, you see, it was my last year in junior high and my parents wanted me to get good grades. I also trained very hard as the team captain in volleyball…and plus we had this assignment in english to write this novelia/ short novel, and I kinda placed a lot of my ideas in there and had a huge writers block… So I'm really sorry… and if you want to read my original story… its in fictionpress, title is Destiny's Course… And now… on to the story! XP

**Chapter 3: Perfection**

Sakura's P.O.V.

I lay on my bed, my pink hair scattered everywhere. Although my body was lying in my room, my mind was somewhere else. It was set on what happened yesterday; when I cried on Sasuke-kun, the day he opened up a part of himself to me…

I could still here his voice, telling me over and over again, " As you still have those you love and those who love you around you, your life will never be terrible…"

Tears gathered in my eyes as the tiny droplets finally fell.. "As long as I still have those who love me, huh?" I let out a nervous laugh, "No wonder I'm so miserable," I cried, "It's all because I've lost the faith and trust they gave me… I lost their love, because of my choice…"

When I was just a toddler, I felt loved. For when I was the naïve child that I was, they adored me. They had decided to shape me into the perfect child; a daughter that any one would want to have…

Once they were sure with their decisions, they started their plan to mold me into the perfect child. My path to perfection started with my mother. She taught me everything that a girl would need to know. From cleaning the house to cooking the food, form washing the clothes to stitching them up once torn. Everything was perfect. I became skilled at everything I learned from others; pottery, painting, decorating interior parts of homes, cross-stitching, and even singing. My life was going as planned. And everyone that knew me, everyone that heard about my perfection, adored me. They were always pleased by the actions that I did. However, when the time came and I had to learn things from my father; my life started to change.

On my first day of school as student in the ninja academy, I was nervous; sensitive and shy. I hadn't spoken a word and hardly participated in class. And when my parents heard about this, they were dissatisfied and disgraced, knowing that their daughter, their child who was supposed to perfect in every way, had put them down…

Normal P.O.V.

_A young Sakura with short hair ran towards her home. "Oh no," she thought, "I was supposed to be home a few minutes ago! Mommy and Daddy won't be pleased with me tonight." Sakura ran faster than her legs could stand until she was standing on the front porch of their home. Sakura fixed her hair and straitened her clothing, wanting to look clean and tidy in front of her parent's eyes. She checked herself one more time and took a deep breath before finally opening the door and entering her house. _

_As Sakura entered her living room she walked towards the steps that led to her room and shouted, "Oka-san, Oto-san, I'm home!" She placed her back down on the first step and walked around her house checking every room till she found her parents. _

_When Sakura finally spotted her parents, they were in the dinning room. Her parent's had a serious look on their faces, discussing a very important matter. As Sakura entered the room, she stayed silent until her parents noticed her; not wanting to be rude and interrupt a very important discussion. As soon as her parent's looked her way, Sakura walked towards them and greeted them, "Conbanwa, Oka-san, Oto-san." she then bowed and only lifted her head once they acknowledged her. _

Sakura's P.O.V.

_My mother held out her hand to me, beckoning me to come closer to her. "Sakura-chan," she said, "Come here and sit, we have something very important we have to tell you." _

_I nodded to my mother and walked towards them. By the time I sat down, my father stood up from his seat and started to walk around the room, a stern look on his face. "Sakura, you know that we have enrolled you into the ninja Academy. And because of that, I expect a lot from you. I want you to specialize in at least one kind of jutsu, but you must also do well in your other techniques. You have to be smart and have the mind needed to be a ninja." _

_My father stopped walking around the room and stopped in his place and gave me a stern look, "Sakura, I don't want to ever hear from your sensei's again saying that you do not participate much in class. I want them to see that you have the potential to be a ninja, the perfect ninja there ever was in konoha. Sakura, you must remember to have the heart a ninja should have and to have the strength and will power that a ninja should have. I don't want you to fail me, do you understand!" He lectured, making sure that every single word he said got into my mind._

_I looked at him with an expression that showed I understood what he meant and nodded, "Hai, Oto-san," I replied._

_My father gave me an approved look, "Very good, now you better ready our dinner, so you can get to bed early today," he said in a demanding tone. _

_I bowed to my father and to my mother before leaving the room and entered the door that led to our kitchen. I started preparing our food for that night, remembering the meal that my parents wanted to eat for tonight… _

_Ever since that lecture, I aspired to be the smartest student in the ninja academy. I learned how to have perfect control over my chakra, and I learned how to create jutsus and perform seals. So far, I had the capabilities needed to be a perfect ninja, to be able to graduate from the ninja academy as one of the smartest students. But if there was one thing I lacked, it was to have the heart that a ninja should have. I had the one thing that would cause a ninja, especially a kunoich, to their weakness; I fell in love, with Uchiha, Sasuke._

_I fell in love with someone I knew would never love me back. I hurt knowing that he could never return the feelings I had for him. However, despite Sasuke's coldness, despite the solitude that surrounded him, I hoped and believed that there was still a part of him that could love and care for others. And that belief led me to my downfall. And ever since I had hoped to catch his attention, ever since I did everything that I could to get him to notice me, I lost it. I lost the perfection that was in me, the training and plans that my parents had to shape me into the perfect ninja was gone forever. And that was because I had decided to show something a ninja must never show; their emotions. I left the path that my parent's showed me and started a new one; a path that would be mine forever, the path that I will lean on until my wish for Sasuke-kun to change will come true. _

Ever since my father learned about my weakness, they tried everything they could to keep me away from Sasuke. They made sure I got home early right after school, and they always sent someone to watch me from afar. However, my father's plan to keep me away from Sasuke was in vein. For when I graduated from the ninja academy and finally became a genin, I was in the same group as Sasuke. Our team was team 7. It consisted of Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei, and me. It was a new beginning and a fresh start…

Ever since our genin days, the perfectionist in me, was gone, as it had faded away with the "love" that my parent's gave me. For when I disobeyed them, they started treating me as if I weren't their daughter anymore, they stopped loving me and supporting me as I ventured on a new path. Although from the outside it seemed like we were a perfect family, once you see it from our point of view, you'll learn that we are nothing but a broken family. We forgot how to love, and when we did, it was all fake…

Though my happiness seems to be eternal, though it seems like I was the most cheerful girl in konoha. The truth is, when you look inside me, all you'll see is a broken glass, never to heal, never to mold again… shattered forever, in darkness…

**Author's Note:**

Hey, ShamanShadow here, sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky, well, I think it is. Just so you know I was typing this at night, and I still have a writers block. I was able to write this, with luck, pure luck. And now, I'm stuck with another story so ya. And I want to thank **Mina. **If it weren't for him/her review, I wouldn't be writing this chapter now, because I'm really stuck.She told me that I can't stop at just a few chapters so, you know I didn't. So ya, thanks! XP

I promise you that I will make the next chapter a lot better with a lot more dramatic and tragic stuff happening! I hope XO Thanks to these people for reviewing:

**Bakaru – 02 – **I'm sure that your writing is good too! Tell me if you have a story that I can read, I would really love to!

**Kayla – **Thanks, I hope your school stops giving you crappy homework! I'm glad you like the story.

**Marielle ) – **Thanks for loving it, and I'm glad you like the way I write, I hope other people like it too!

**Shujouteki Kumo – **Yay, I updated!

**Mina – **Thanks for the review, I'm sure that I'm going to make it at least ten chapters or more!

**P.S. REVIEW! ONEGAI! ShamanShadow XP**


	4. Fault and Imperfection

I Will Always Be With You 

**Chapter 4: Fault and Imperfection **

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke walked out of his house early that morning, locking his door tight before leaving for the walk he decided to take before meeting his team.

"Maybe a walk around the village would help clear my mind from what happened the other day…" Sasuke thought, remembering when he had saw Sakura walking out her front porch, tears rolling down her soft face. He couldn't help but recall the conversation they had, the talk that had allowed him to open a small part of himself to the girl. Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered everything that happened, and as he remembered that day, it seemed to replay in his mind like a dream.

He continued to view in his mind his meeting with Sakura, until he remembered what Sakura told him…

"I wish, I wish that everything about me would just change. I wish that my life didn't have to be this terrible. If only-"

Sasuke opened his eyes, "What was she going to say?" he pondered. His thoughts staying on that phrase Sakura said. He kept on lingering on his thoughts when he heard shouting from the house he had just passed by. Sasuke stopped in his place and looked at the direction those voices were coming from. As soon as Sasuke finally realized who's house this was, his mind was in shock, "This is Sakura's house!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke rushed towards the house and was about to barge through the door when he heard Sakura's voice, "Oto-san, please, I'm doing everything I can to be the ninja you want me to be!" she shouted.

"The ninja I wanted you to be!" Sakura's father exclaimed, "The ninja I wanted my daughter to be was the perfect kunoich, who wouldn't fall for an Uchiha brat!"

"You don't know him!" Sakura screamed at her father.

"Maybe I don't, but I know that its all that Uchiha's fault that you gave up what we had planned for you!" Her father continued, his voice getting louder with each word that came out from his mouth.

Sasuke stiffened as he heard this conversation. Yes, it was about him, and now he knew, that he had a fault in Sakura's misery. Sasuke looked through the window to get a closer view of Sakura as she started crying, her sobs getting louder as the seconds passed. Sasuke watched as Sakura's father got closer to her until he gripped his daughter's shoulders.

"Sakura, why are you giving up everything that we have planned for you!" Her father asked in a harsh tone, "Why are you letting your emotions be the weak point of your strength? What happened to your dream to be the perfect ninja that everyone in konoha would admire? Why are you letting some boy destroy your dreams!"

Sakura's eyes were now filled with shadows, "It's never been my dream, dad," Sakura whispered. She then pulled away from her father's grip, "It's always been yours!" Sakura cried, running out the front door.

Before Sakura ran out the door, Sasuke hid behind the bushes so that no one would see him. And as soon as the door shut tight, Sasuke got up from behind the bush and started to walk towards their meeting area. He had wasted his time listening to a lousy conversation he shouldn't have heard. As he continued walking down the path leading towards the bridge, Sasuke's mind lingered on the thought of Sakura…

"So, she feels alone too, huh?" Sasuke thought, "What should I do?"

Sasuke kept on walking until he saw Sakura. She sat on a bench that had been covered by the canopies of Cherry Blossom trees. Sasuke kept his gaze on her. Her beauty was shown as the petals fell from the trees and blew around her. As soon as Sakura looked up, she saw Sasuke, staring at her.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears off her face, "Oh no, Sasuke saw me, he saw me crying!" she thought, trying to regain her composure.

Suddenly a voice in Sakura's mind spoke up, "Don't you think it's about time you showed others your true feelings?" it whispered. "It's about time you showed others your pain…"

Sakura stopped wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, "What are you talking about," she shouted in her mind, "I wont show I'm hurting, because I'm supposed to be the person who supports others in a cheerful way, especially Sasuke-kun! I'm supposed to show them that as long as your smiling everything will just go away! I won't change that!"

"You won't change it although you're in a lot of pain?" the voice asked, "Everyone has a right to hurt Sakura, and everyone has the right to show their feelings. Everyone has a right to be comforted when they feel they can never come out of darkness."

Sakura sat still in disbelief, "What do you know! You don't care about me! Stop talking to me! Go away, you're just confusing me! You want me to go back to that world of perfection where nothing feels real!" Sakura screamed in her mind, "Go away, and leave me alone!"

The voice inside her suddenly became silent, "Alright, I'll leave. But Sakura, the more you keep it all trapped inside, the longer you will be engulfed in darkness…"

The moment the voice left her, Sakura began wiping the tears off her face, and stared as Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, ohayo!" she greeted in a cheerful voice, trying to make him forget the look of her face when she was crying. She had to be strong, for him.

When Sasuke heard her voice, he quickly stopped gazing at her and looked away. He remembered the conversation Sakura and her father had just a few minutes ago…

"You don't know him!"

"Maybe I don't, but I know it's his fault that you gave up everything! Our plans for you, your dreams…"

"What should I do?" Sasuke thought, "I don't want to be the reason why she is going through so much pain…"

Sasuke kept his eye contact from Sakura, making sure she couldn't see the regret in his eyes, "I have to push her away from me more than I ever have," he thought, "If I don't, she'll go through more pain than she will have to. I know it would hurt her if I reject her, but its for the best…"

"Hn," he replied to her.

Sakura gaped at Sasuke a questioning look on her face. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, don't be so distant to me okay?" Sakura said, "We're teammates and friends, ne?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Go away," he simply said.

"What?" she asked him, her voice showed that she was shocked.

"I said go away, you're annoying me."

Sakura let out a nervous laugh, "Sasuke-kun, I don't understand, what's wrong with you? Yesterday, you were so kind to me and-"

"Forget what happened yesterday, and if you're wondering why I comforted you, it was all pity, nothing more."

Sakura was taken aback as tears started to form in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, I know something is wrong, why don't you tell me what it is," she cried.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" He asked, "You are, your very presence annoys me." Sasuke replied calmly as he turned his back from Sakura and walked away.

Sakura's tears finally fell fiercly down her face, "Wait, Sasuke-kun!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura watched as Sasuke started to walk away, the distance that had closed between them, had been pulled farther away than ever. "Sasuke-kun, please wait!" she screamed louder, "Please, Sasuke-kun, I want to understand you, I want to be there for you so please, come back!"

Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura, her tears were falling quickly to the ground, damping the soil. Sasuke glared at her, "Someone as weak as you could never understand me," he said and finally walked away, leaving Sakura under the cherry blossom tree, its petals falling to ground, just like her tears…


	5. Fear

**I Will Always Be With You**

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Naruto… I wish I did though… --;;

Sorry for the late update… huge writers block… sorry

**Chapter 5: Fear**

_Someone…._

_Is calling out my name…_

_It's a feminine voice…_

_I wonder… _

_Who is it?_

**_/Sasuke…/ _**

_Someone…_

_Is crying…_

_Am I the cause of her misery?_

**_/Sasuke… I want to help you… please…I gave up everything for you…/_**

_Why… why is this person willing to give up everything for me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_I did nothing…_

**_/Please… take my hand… I'm willing to take you out of this darkness…/_**

_I don't deserve this…_

**_/Please…take my hand…before it's too late…/_**

_**But…Itachi** _

**_/Please… forget about your brother…/_**

_I can't…_

**_/Why/_**

_I can't let go… of my past…_

Sasuke opened his eyes and quickly shut it as he felt the sun's rays against his face. He slowly got up from his bed and closed the curtains on his window and lay back on his bed.

His mind was blank; he was just staring into nothingness, when he shifted his view to the right side of his room. As he glanced at his surroundings, something caught his eye. He leisurely sat up and reached out for the picture frame placed on his bed-side table. As he took the frame into his hands, he saw Sakura's face; her jade eyes sparkled with her smile.

"_Why, Sasuke-kun? I want to understand you!"_

Sasuke gripped the frame harder as he heard Sakura's voice in his head.

"_Please, take my hand… Let me reach out to you…"_

His hand started shaking. Her voice, it was getting louder, and it seeped into his very being.

"_I want to take away your pain…"_

The sound of broken glass was heard as the frame hit the ground.

"_I want to save you from your brother's wrath…"_

Sasuke brought his hands to his head. His eyes were wide in fear. "No," he thought, "Stop talking to me."

"_Let me save you…"_

"You don't understand me."

"_If you're willing to, I'll help you let go of your past…"_

"I can't! Our bonds… our strong bonds make us suffer! I can't just forget that!"

"_You won't forget it… You'll accept it…Let me bring you out of the darkness…"_

A drop of sweat rolled down his face, "Sakura," he mumbled, "But if you save me, I'm afraid that I won't be able to save you."

—

Sakura looked up at her room's ceiling. Her eyes were focused on just one spot.

_Why… What did I do wrong? Why can't anyone accept me? Why can't they see how hard I try to make them happy? Aren't I good enough for them?_

She raised her hand just above her head and looked at her ceiling through the spaces between her fingers.

_Sasuke-kun… why won't you let me reach out to you? I want… I want to see your smile again; I want you to be the same person you were before. I want to break the wall you built around your heart. _

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. She slowly stood up from her bed and walked towards her window. As she looked down from her window still, she saw a little boy and a little girl. They held hands as they skipped down the street towards the park. A small smile formed on Sakura's face as she watched the two children start to play on the playground. She once again walked towards her bed, when she saw a picture of her and Ino. She placed the picture in her hands and noticed that words were written behind the photo. She flipped the picture to its back and read and words written on it.

_Sakura-chan! If ever you need me, don't hesitate, ne? Just come to me and we'll sort things out! Daisuki!_

_ Ino_

As Sakura read the short letter, she noticed that it was written in Ino old writing, when they were younger.

Sakura placed the picture back in its place and walked out her room and out of her house.

"Ne, where are we going?" her inner self asked.

"To Ino's."

"Eh! You've got to be kidding me!" her inner self exclaimed, "You're going to see Ino-pig!"

"Yeah."

"Nande?"

"You told me that I've eventually got to spill it right?"

"Yeah, but-," her inner self argued, completely confused to what she was doing.

"We're going to Ino's place and that's final," Sakura told her inner self, "And besides, I miss Ino."

Sakura walked passed many houses until she got to the right one, the house with a flower shop. As she stood in front of shop's door step, she took in a deep breath, and entered.

Mrs. Yamanaka noticed the pink haired girl enter and smiled at her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan," she greeted.

When Sakura heard the voice that greeted her, she looked up and smiled, "Ohayo, Yamanaka-san," she replied.

Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled, "Oh please, Sakura, no need for you to be formal. Are you here to see Ino?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Well, why don't you just go upstairs, Ino's in her room right now," the shop owner replied.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you very much, Yamanaka-san," and she entered the door that led to the actual house, and went up the stairs to Ino's room.

Sakura stopped right in front of the door that led to Ino's room; she hesitated a bit before knocking on the door.

"What did I do now?" a feminine voice asked, it obviously belonged to Ino.

It was a few seconds until Ino finally opened the door, "Ne, oka-san, what did I do now? If you want me to-" Ino stopped talking when she noticed that it was Sakura who was there and not her mother.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" she asked, shock was evident from the tone of her voice.

"Ano, Ino, would you mind if I came in and talked to you?"

Ino was shocked, but immediately pushed the sudden feeling away and allowed Sakura in. She watched as Sakura slowly sat down on her bed, and noticed the loss of her usual spark.

She followed Sakura in and closed the door. And as her eyes focused on Sakura, curiosity overcame her, "I wonder what's wrong… it must be a serious matter for her to come me."

Ino decided to lighten up the mood, "So, forehead girl, finally decided to set things right between us?" she joked.

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground; she didn't even react to Ino's voice, nothing.

Ino saw this, and her smile instantly turned into a frown. "Sakura…" she slowly said.

Sakura heard Ino's voice and couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't hold back her tears or her emotions. It was only moments until the bed was left empty as Sakura wept in Ino's open arms.

"Ino," Sakura cried, "I can't… I ca-" muffled sobs interrupted what she was going to say, as she continued to cry out loud on Ino's shoulder.

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura and comforted the poor girl. She whispered nothing but soothing words into her ear.

"I know I have to stay away from him and that he's annoyed at me," she softly said, "But I can't!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino hugged Sakura tighter, "Its okay, Sakura. I was in your position once, but I was able to let him go," she told the weeping girl, "I'll help you. And in time, you'll learn to let him go."

Sakura suddenly pulled away from Ino, her tears were falling fiercely down her cheeks; pain was evident in her eyes. "You don't understand me Ino! I don't want to!" she exclaimed, "I love him! I love him more than anything in the world! I'm scared that I'll lose him again! I already lost him because of his brother, I'm not going to lose him again! The very thought of living without him, the thought of forgetting him… I know I'll die! I can't live without him!"

Ino looked at Sakura's face, it was obvious, she was suffering; and her heart was breaking from it.

"I've… I've given up everything for him! I wasted my whole life just to try to get him to accept me! I disobeyed my parents for him, even though I knew from the start it would be unrequited love…" Sakura's voice slowly faded. She then looked into Ino's deep blue eyes. "Though I know he doesn't care, I love him too much for my own good! I… I…"

"Sakura," Ino called her friends name to bring her back to her reality, "I understand you, don't worry, I'll try to help you with this, but first, you have to tell me, why are you willing to give all this up for one boy? Especially your parent's love…" she asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath, this was it, she was finally going to spill out her darkest secret, about her family, and the love of her life; how it all started. "Because…"

—

Hello! ShamanShadow here! Sorry for a really late update, school's been really hectic for me… so ya… just finished and now its summer, so I'm going to try my best to finish this fic!

R&R please! Review Please!


	6. I Promise

**I Will Always Be With You**

Disclaimers: No, I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6: I Promise…**

Sakura took in a deep breath, this was it; she was finally going to spill out the darkest secret her family had been trying to hide from everyone. How it all started.

She started off with the facts of her past; how her parents stopped loving her and how they decided she wasn't worth their love. And once she was done with her story, she looked at Ino, and all she could see was the shock in her eyes.

Ino gaped at Sakura for the longest time, "Sa-Sakura…" she finally said, "I-I didn't know, if only I'd known sooner, I could've helped you a long time ago."

Sakura smiled at Ino, "It's alright."

Ino looked at Sakura and shook her head, "You better not be lying, forehead girl!"

Sakura made a face, "Of course not, Ino-pig!"

Ino sighed, "Anyhoo, why Sasuke? What was so great about him that you fell so deeply in love with him?"

Sakura took a peak outside of Ino's window, and saw the two children she saw a while ago. As she saw the two children holding hands while walking down the road, she couldn't help but remember a certain day; the day that changed her life forever…

_Sakura picked a flower from the grass and brought it above her head so she could see it in the sun. _

_She suddenly squealed in delight, "It's a white rose!" she said while gazing at the flower, noticing its soft, white petals._

_Sakura smiled at the sight of the flower, "Ino said that the flower represents innocence, purity, secrecy, friendship, reverence and humility," she said to herself. The young girl giggled, pleased at her knowledge, and hugged the flower close to her chest. She slowly stood up and continued to skip down the field of flowers when she heard a young, feminine voice. _

"_Ino said this and Ino said that," the girl mocked, "Is that all you can think of?_

_Sakura turned around and faced the girl. And once she realized the person standing in front of her, she noticed that it was the same person that had always teased her. She quickly dropped her flowers and tried to use her hair to hide her huge forehead._

"_Stop trying to hide your ugly self, forehead girl, we already see you so there's no point in hiding it," the girl teased. It was soon followed by a laugh and the rest of her group followed after her._

_Sakura bit her lip, "That's not true," she softly said, "Ino says I'm pretty."_

_The girl had a smug look on her face and walked towards Sakura, "Don't believe everything Ino tells you, you pathetic little girl," she said while pushing a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear. She then brought her lips closer to Sakura's ear and whispered, "Ino's just being nice, she's only pretending to like you because she feels bad for you. But when you really look at it, you have no friends, you're totally alone," with that said, she pushed Sakura to the ground, laughing and making fun of the poor girl._

_Sakura's back immediately made contact with the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the smug looks on all the girls' faces._

"_What did I do to deserve this?" she asked herself, "Why? Why does everyone enjoy torturing me?" tears started to form in her soft jade eyes. _

"_I've… I've done everything I can to make everyone happy, to make my parents happy… I'm doing my best to be perfect, so why?" she asked herself, "Why do they hate me? Aren't I good enough for them?" _

_Sakura couldn't hold in her tears anymore as they slowly trailed down her cheeks, "I… I can't cry," she told herself, "I can't show any signs of weakness…"_

_"That's right," the girl said, "Cry your little heart out till its left with nothing but emptiness and sorrow…" she teased. The girls around her laughed._

_Sakura couldn't help herself anymore, she didn't care if it seemed like she was weak; she couldn't stand hearing their voices, or their disrespectful words._

_"Your nothing but trash…"_

_No…stop it!_

_"When you really look at your condition now, your all alone…no one cares about you…"_

_No…I'm not alone…I have Ino…and my parents, they both love me!_

_"How can anybody love such a hideous person such as yourself? If they did love you, it's probably all fake…"_

_Sakura gripped her head, she couldn't stand these voices anymore, she wanted to disappear; unable to hear or feel the people's iniquity and hypocrisy…_

_Sakura waited for more insults to come at her, but heard nothing; for some reason, everyone suddenly grew silent. She slowly looked up and noticed that all the girls were looking in the same direction. Being the curious person that she was, she turned her head just a bit, and saw the view those girls had set their eyes on. And once she focused her vision on the sight in front of her, she saw no other rather than Uchiha, Sasuke._

_The girls squealed in delight, "Oh, my gosh! It's Sasuke!" the leader of the group said, you could hear the excitement in her voice._

_The girl started to walk towards Sasuke's direction when she noticed that Sakura's gaze was focused on him. The leader of the group gave Sakura a scorned look and pushed the girl, face first, to the ground._

_The girl smirked, "Don't even think about it, ugly, forehead girl," she dared, "Sasuke's mine," and with that, she flipped her hair, and walked towards Sasuke._

_"Hey Sasuke," she greeted._

_Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him and just nodded._

_"So, Sasuke, I was wondering…would you like to go out with me?" the girl asked._

_Sasuke looked at the girl, a questioning look was occupying his face. He didn't hear a word she had said for his mind was focused on the pink haired girl. He saw what the girls had done to the poor girl, and for some reason, he pitied her. And when he saw her beautiful jade eyes looking at him, he saw nothing but sadness and emptiness in her eyes._

_"So will you go out with me?" he finally heard. He slowly looked up at her and saw the eager look on her face._

_"No, I won't," he finally said._

_The girl had a shocked look on her face, "Excuse me, why not!" she exclaimed._

_Sasuke smirked at the girl, "I'm sorry, but I don't like girls who pick on other girls because they're threatened by their beauty."_

_The girl was speechless._

_Sasuke saw this and smiled sweetly, "Goodbye now," he said._

_The girl scoffed and started to walk away, "Come on girls, we're obviously not wanted here," she shouted. Her friends were startled by the outcome of the conversation between their leader and Sasuke; they had expected everything to turn out the way they wanted it to. However, they immediately walked away; not wanting to be a burden to their most precious Sasuke, and fearing their leader's fury once she was enraged._

_And once the group of girls were gone, Sasuke went towards the pink-haired girl. When he finally reached the girl, he noticed that she was crying. There was mud on her face and leaves were sticking out from her hair._

_"Are you alright?" he asked, he held out his hand to her, hoping she would take it._

_Sakura looked up, her tears were flowing freely down her face._

_When Sasuke saw the girl's face, her beauty overwhelmed him. She looked so pure and innocent, just like the flowers surrounding her. He felt a sudden need to protect her._

_As Sakura gazed at his eyes, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. They were so beautiful, dark, and so entrancing. She didn't even notice the hand that was reaching out for her to take._

_"Hey, are you okay?" the voice asked one more time._

_Sakura snapped out of her daze, she wiped her tears and smiled, "Yup! I'm fine, please don't worry about me," she lied, she finally noticed the hand right in front of her and took it._

_Sasuke helped her up as she dusted the dirt and leaves off her clothing and her face. "Do you want to walk with me?" he asked._

_Sakura looked at the boy in front of her, and nodded, a puzzled look was planted on her face. That one question he asked her, made her heart stop. She was left in a trance. Never has anyone been this kind to her._

_Sakura raised her head to see the boy's face; he was looking into the far distance of the forest. He had a calming aura around him, he made her feel that as long as she was in his presence, she would always be protected._

_Sakura wiped her tears, "Maybe, this time I can finally trust someone," she thought, "Maybe this time, I can take the hands that reach out to me to bring me out of the darkness. And maybe, Ino was right all along," she reminded herself, "Maybe, all this time, all I needed was someone who'd always be there for me…"_

_"So, why were those girls picking on you?" Sasuke suddenly asked to break the silence._

_Startled by his voice, Sakura looked away from him, her face turned red, "I don't want to tell you, it's a bit embarrassing," she slowly replied._

_"Don't be embarrassed, I'm sure whatever they said probably isn't true," he assured her, smiling at the same time._

_"You think so?" Sakura asked so innocently._

_"I know so," Sasuke replied, showing her his victory smile._

_"You might laugh at me if I tell you," she cautiously said, not wanting to hear the same insults again._

_"Don't worry, I wont," Sasuke told her, "I promise!" he smiled, raising his right hand to prove to her he would keep it._

_Sakura nodded, "Okay. Um… they were teasing me because me forehead is so big," she shyly replied, "And they told me that I'm very ugly."_

_Sasuke turned around and faced her. He leaned in a bit into her face and looked at her face. He took his hand and measured the size of her forehead and placed it in front of his._

_"How can you say that?" he asked, "My forehead is even bigger than yours," he told her._

_"Really?" she asked. She measured her forehead with her hands and measured Sasuke's and it was true, his forehead was bigger than hers._

_"You're right!" she gasped, "My forehead isn't so big after all!" she happily told Sasuke while jumping in the air._

_Sasuke laughed, "Yup, and don't worry, I think you're very pretty, so don't listen to what those other girls say, okay?"_

_Sakura smiled, "Yes sir!" she replied, giggling at the same time._

_Sasuke smiled back at her. "You know what…"_

_"What?" Sakura asked._

_"You should smile a lot more, you look cuter that way," he told her._

_Sakura blushed._

_"Besides it's not good for girls to cry."_

_Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, I promise you I won't ever cry ever again!" she assured him._

_Sasuke laughed, "You better not, and I'll beat up anyone who makes you cry!" he promised her, "I'll protect you no matter what!"_

_And the two started to laugh in unison._

_Sasuke looked at the girl, she looked so precious and fragile, like one wrong move could cause her to break into tears. And for some reason, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to see her smiling at all times, smiling at him, and smiling because of him._

_Sasuke watched the girl as she started to pick some flowers once more, and when she looked back at him and showed him her sweet smile, he couldn't help but remember what his mother told him._

_"Sasuke-kun," his mother said, "When you find someone who is precious and important to you, you should do your best to make them smile all the time; make their happiness yours…Protect that person with all you heart, and let them know you'll always be with there with them, right by their side; no matter what…"_

_Sasuke smiled, "Maybe, I've finally found that someone," he mumbled._

_"Did you say something?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke shook his head, when he suddenly heard someone calling his name. For the first time from the time he met her, he took his eyes off her and looked back in the direction he came from._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she noticed that Sasuke's attention was suddenly focused elsewhere._

_"Ano… um… I have to go…" Sasuke regretfully told her, "My mom's calling me."_

_Sakura's smile turned into a frown, "Already?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry."_

_Sakura smiled, "It's okay! I'll probably see you again, right?"_

_Sasuke smiled, "Ya."_

_Sasuke started to run back in the direction he came from. However, before disappearing, he suddenly turned around to face Sakura, "Hey, what's your name?" he called out._

_"My name is Haruno, Sakura!" Sakura replied, "What's yours?"_

_"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke!"_

_"Hey, Sasuke!"_

_"What?"_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_Sasuke smiled, "Of course!" he replied, "And when we meet each other again, I promise you I'll permanently replace the frown on your face with your smile!"_

_Sakura giggled, "You promise?"_

_Sasuke smiled, "I promise…Goodbye…"_

_-All promises are made to be broken –_

Sakura looked at Ino, a smile was planted on her face, "I believe in Sasuke. He was the only truth in the lies of my life," Sakura told her friend, "And I believe that the Sasuke I met a long time ago is still there somewhere in his heart. Like the way he held out his hand for me take in my time of loneliness, I want to reach out to him, and take him out of the darkness he's currently in… I want him to feel the same way I did a long time ago…"

Finally, after staying for a few more hours at Ino's place, Sakura left. And on her way home, she looked up at the skies and suddenly remembered.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Ino something," she mumbled, "I forgot to tell her his most important promise to me… What really made my heart fall for him and never let him go..."

_"Hey, Sakura,"_

_"What is it Sasuke?"_

_"Whenever you're feeling lonely, never forget…I will always be with you…"_

"When I remember those words, I always felt protected and never alone…"

--

Hey there… ShamanShadow here… I hope this chappie didn't seem like I was rushing through it… cause I was… a little bit… sorry! I'll try my best to update the next chapter sooner!

R&R Please! And thank you to all the reviewers!


	7. Confessions and Problems

I Will Always Be With You 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7: Confessions and Problems**

Sasuke leaned on a tree and closed his eyes.

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"Of course…" "You promise?" 

"_I promise…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard a loud voice calling his name.

"Sasuke-teme!" the voice greeted.

Sasuke looked in the direction the voice came from, and nodded. It was Naruto. For some reason, the dope had asked him to meet him here so early in the morning. They didn't have practice today so it was just him and Naruto, spending an entire day together.

As Naruto reached Sasuke, the fox-like boy grinned, "Ohayo, teme!"

"Not so loud, dope, I can already hear you without you screaming…" the raven-haired boy replied.

Naruto's grin widened, "Hey, teme, have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked.

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto, "No," he plainly replied.

"Really?" the blonde asked as his face lightened up, "Then let's go to Ichikaru and eat ramen for breakfast!" he said, dragging Sasuke along with him.

By the time they got there, you could see a Sasuke with dust and leaves on his hair, and an exhausted looking Naruto.

"Ne, teme, couldn't you have just tagged along with me rather than make me drag you all the way across the town?" the boy complained.

Sasuke dusted off the dirt and leaves on his hair and body. And as he quietly sat down on the bench beside Naruto, his face still had the same stoic expression he had a while ago.

"Teme, you're such an jerk!" Naruto whined. "Two orders of special ramen please!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan's all sad now and it's all your fault," Naruto started to tell his friend. He suddenly stopped talking when he saw two bowls of steaming ramen in front of him.

"Sankou!" Naruto thanked the cook and started to fill his stomach with his precious ramen, "You know, I never see Sakura-chan smile anymore ever since you called her weak, again…" the boy replied slurping down the last of his soup, "One more order please!" he asked the cook.

Sasuke suddenly faced Naruto, and unfortunately for him, Naruto noticed his sudden reaction. "What's the matter teme? I'm just telling you the truth," he kept on blabbing on, "Ever since the day you totally pushed Sakura-chan away from you, she's always been sad."

Unexpected silence surrounded the two boys.

"You were Sakura-chan's happiness, and when you pushed her away from you, you took her happiness away… and left her with nothing…"

Sasuke was at lost for words.

"_When you finally find that special someone, make their happiness yours and protect them with all your heart… Make them smile everyday and let them feel you'll always be there for them no matter what…"_

Sasuke looked away, "Shut up, dope, you have no idea how much it hurts me to see her that way," he muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked, choking on his ramen.

"Nothing, dope, I didn't say anything."

"No, I heard you say something!" Naruto protested, "I heard you say that it hurts you to see Sakura-chan all sad and all!"

Naruto gasped, "Could it be, Sasuke-teme, you have a crush on Sakura-chan too?" he shouted from shock.

Sasuke leaned in to Naruto and covered his mouth, "Shut up, dope!" he hissed.

Naruto grinned and pulled away from Sasuke's grip, "Teme likes Sakura-chan, teme likes Sakura-chan!" Naruto teased.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "So that means that it was never unrequited love on Sakura-chan's part!" he happily thought.

Sasuke stopped and gave up, "No, dope, I always loved her and I always will," he silently said, "From the very first time I saw her, I immediately fell in love…"

Naruto suddenly became confused, "Ne, teme… if you did love her, why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the skies and closed his eyes, "When my brother killed my clan, I let go of all my emotions, and erased all my feelings for her. It was only now that I realized, it was impossible to forget…"

--

Sakura was happily walking down the street to her house. She just quickly went to the groceries and bought some flowers at Ino's place. Ever since she went to Ino and told her about her real life, they had somehow become best friends again. Sakura slowly opened the door to her house and entered the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Sakura said inside the seemingly empty house. She placed the flower inside a vase and started to cook dinner.

"Sakura?" a feminine voice called, "Is that you?"

Sakura sighed, "Hai, oka-san, I'm home," she replied.

She heard sounds coming from the steps and knew her mother was coming down to probably talk to her. And as soon as she knew her mother was standing by the doorway of her kitchen, she planted a fake smile on her face.

She turned around and faced her mother, "Conbanwa, oka-san," she greeted.

Her mother just nodded in reply. "Sakura," she said.

"Hai, oka-san?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"By the way, I forget to tell you, you're father and I are moving," she stated.

The smile on Sakura's face quickly turned into a frown. "What?" she asked, "Are you kidding me, oka-san?" she laughed nervously, "Because this isn't a funny joke."

"No, Sakura. You're father and I are moving to the Sand village. He's been assigned to a mission that's going to last for a few years, and I've decided to move with him there rather than stay apart from him for however many years."

Sakura was taken aback, "But, oka-san, what about-"

"What about you?" her mother cut in, "Well I don't know, it's up to you. You can choose to come with us, or you can choose to stay. But keep this in mind Sakura, if you choose to stay, never of think of us as your family ever again."

Sakura remained silent.

"Sakura, if you decide to come with us, we'll start over again, I'm willing to forget the mistakes you've made," her mother stated, "However, if you choose to stay, you're being a fool."

Her mother walked closer and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Don't let your emotions lay out the path of your life, honey. Especially when you know that the one you love can never return your feelings. Don't go into the darkness that you don't need to come into; don't feel the pain you can avoid," and for the first time in years, her mother kissed her forehead, showing her love and affection towards her…

It felt like it had been an eternity since Sakura had received her mother's kissed…

"When was the last time she had kissed me?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura's eyes were soon filled with tears as she suddenly felt a pang of regret, "That's right," she told herself, "They stopped showing their love for me…ever since… his death…"

--

ShamanShadow here…Sorry for rushing it a bit…. I promise to update at least once every week!

R&R please! Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	8. Decisions

I Will Always Be With You 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto… Unfortunately…

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"Sakura, if you decide to come with us, we'll start over again, I'm willing to forget the mistakes you've made…"

Sakura held on to the counter to keep her balance as her breathing started to deepen.

"If you choose to stay, you're being a fool… and don't ever think of us as your family again…"

Sakura gripped her head and dropped the knife that was in her hands.

"Don't go into the darkness that you don't need to come into; don't feel the pain you can avoid…"

She let finally let go of the counter and slowly sank to the ground; her soft skin feeling the cold tiles beneath her.

"I…" Sakura thought, "How can they do this to me?" she asked herself over and over again.

"Don't let your emotions lay out the path of you life… It will only lead to chaos…" 

Sakura leaned on the counter behind her, "But what if oka-san is right?" she asked herself.

"Remember what we lost because of your foolish mistake… remember his death… You have five days to decide…" 

"I… I don't know what to do anymore…"

--

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, when are you going to tell Sakura-chan?" the blonde boy asked.

Sasuke kept on walking down the streets, pretending not to hear the loud boy's question.

"Ne, teme!" Naruto shouted, "Are you even listening to me?" he bugged.

Sasuke just ignored the blonde and placed both his hands behind his head.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted louder.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped.

"When are you going to tell Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Never, dope," Sasuke simply replied.

"Eh?" the blonde boy gasped, "Why not?" he asked.

"Just because, dope."

"Because what?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, he was getting pissed with every second that passed, "Because, dope, she's better off without me!" he finally replied.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and started thinking, "But Sakura-chan's all miserable without you, how can you say that?" the idiot asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "There are matters far worst than being miserable, dope."

Naruto scratched his head, "Really, teme, like what things?" he curiously asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes from frustration, "Never mind, idiot."

Naruto couldn't take Sasuke's ignorance anymore, all he's been trying to do this whole day was help him, and what did he get in return, nothing! Not even a single 'Thank you, Naruto.'

Naruto finally blew up, "You know, teme, stop calling me a dope!" he shouted, "And for once, please speak more than four words maximum!" he complained.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You know one day, something's going to happen to Sakura-chan that'll make you wish you had told her your feelings!" he shouted, "Don't wait until it's too late, teme, you'll really regret it!" and with that, Naruto walked away, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke sighed, "What an idiot," he muttered to himself, "He's such a lucky idiot, he doesn't have any problems; unlike me."

Sasuke kicked the small stone right in front of him and walked down a different path.

"You better tell Sakura-chan before it's too late, for when that time comes, you'll truly regret it…"

Sasuke shook his head, "But, her parents… I don't want her to give up her parent's love for me," Sasuke thought, "Growing up, my parent's love was the most important thing in my life…"

"One day, something'll happen to Sakura-chan that'll make you wish you'd told her your feelings for her!"

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky one more time, "But what if Naruto's right?"

--

"Sakura, run!"  
Sakura looked at the voice, "But I want to stay with you!" she exclaimed "No, you can't!" he told her in a hushed tone, "You have to get away from here as quickly as possible." "But..." 

"No buts!" he silenced her, "Sakura, run as fast as you can, get as far away as you can, I can't fight and protect you at the same time!" he told her.

_They started to hear voices coming from the darkness of the forest, "Sakura, go!" he urged her._

_Sakura looked into the older boy's eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you, Sakura," he told her, "Remember that."_

_He then smiled at her, "Be a good girl, okay?"_

_Sakura nodded, "I promise."_

_The older boy then pushed her, "Now, go!" _

_Sakura did as she was told and ran away from the site, she ran as fast as she could until she heard a cry of pain. She looked back and saw a sword slice through the boy's body._

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw the scene being played right in front of her eyes. She suddenly felt a mixture of different emotions—fear, anger, shock, and grief._

_Her emotions started to build up until she couldn't keep it in anymore. Sakura looked at the body slowly dying from her view, her tears flowing freely down her face, "N-nichan…" she slowly stuttered, "Onichan!"_

Sakura sat bolt right up and looked at her surroundings. Her body soon relaxed as she saw the horizon ahead of her and the sun slowly rise. She had fallen asleep again, and this time it was by the bridge where team seven had always met. Sakura let out a soft sigh. It had been three days since her mother had told her about their decision to leave Konoha. And in two more days she would have to make her choice.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice shouted her name.

Sakura didn't even have to look, she already knew who the voice belonged to, "Ohayo, Naruto," she replied not taking her eyes off the view in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, why'd you want to meet me? Do you wanna go out on a date?" the fox-like boy grinned.

Sakura hit Naruto's head, "Owwie Sakura-chan! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto whined.

"Sasuke's the only one that I'll go out on a date on, baka!" Sakura grumpily replied.

The sudden mention of Sasuke's name quickly changed the girl's mood. "Sasuke… but Sasuke probably doesn't like me… he doesn't even know I exist…" Sakura thought, her cheerful self slowly fading away.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in Sakura's mood, "Ne, Sakura-chan, do you wanna eat Ramen?" he asked.

Sakura slowly smiled, "Baka, is that that only thing that comes into your mind?" she chuckled.

Naruto grinned, "No, but it got you to laugh, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Naruto…now I know there's at least one person who's worth staying here for…" Sakura said, her voice slowly fading with each word that she said.

Naruto gave Sakura a confused look, "Ano, Sakura-chan, what do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore, Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" the blonde boy asked, sensing that something was troubling the young girl.

Sakura gave Naruto a miserable look, "Naruto… I'm moving," she regretfully replied.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief, "Sakura-chan, don't joke around," he laughed nervously.

Naruto gaped at Sakura's eyes, and once they entranced him, he could tell she wasn't lying.

Naruto was speechless, "Sakura-chan, w-why?"

Sakura gazed at river below the bridge, "My father has a mission that requires him to stay in the Sand Country for a few years, and I don't know how long it'll take."

Naruto had a disappointed look in his eyes, until he heard Sakura's voice once again.

"However," he heard her say, "If there's a slightest possibility that Sasuke-kun wants me to stay with him, I'll stay here in Konoha…"

There was a moment of silence as a soft breeze blew into the air.

"Well, I got to go home and help my parents pack," Sakura replied, "We're leaving in two days…" Sakura looked at Naruto, small amounts of tears were seen in her eyes, "Well, bye Naruto…" and with that said, Sakura walked away, on her way home.

--

As soon as Sakura left, Naruto ran. He ran as quickly as he could to try to find Sasuke. If he didn't, two lives that were obviously meant for each other would be separated.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto gritted his teeth, "Where are you?"

--

Dun dun dun dun….

Hey there! ShamanShadow here! Like my cliffy? Haha… sorry it's short again… don't worry, I promise… longer chapters to come…

Anyways… thanks to all those who have reviewed to this story! I really hope more people would read it and tell me what they think of this story…

Thanks to all my current reviewers… I hope you guys won't hate me for this chapter… haha anyways…

R&R please! ONEGAI!


	9. Dreams

I Will Always Be With You 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 9: Dreams…**

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, banging on the raven-boy's door. "Ne, teme, open the door!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto kept on banging the door until his hand made contact with something rather than wood.

He didn't realize what he hit until he heard a voice, "Ouch, watch what your hitting, idiot!" he heard Sasuke say.

Naruto looked at Sasuke while scratching his head, and nervously chuckled, "Ano, gomen, teme," he sweat dropped.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh and step-aside from the doorway.

Naruto, confused by his friend's actions, gave him a perplexed look.

Sasuke glared back at the blonde boy, "I'm letting you in my house, doofus."

Naruto grinned, and trotted into Sasuke's apartment.

"What was so important that you needed to intrude my house at such an early time?" Sasuke icily asked.

Naruto found a comfortable spot on the couch and started to talk to Sasuke. "Teme," the boy slowly said, "It's about Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke gaped at Naruto; a puzzled look was planted on his face. "What about Sakura?" he asked.

Naruto stayed silent for a while, he didn't know how to break the news to the Uchiha. "Ano, Sasuke," he slowly spoke, "Sakura-chan's…Sakura-chan's moving tomorrow; she's leaving Konoha with her parents."

Sasuke was taken aback, he didn't know how to react to this, "W-what?"

"You heard me, Sasuke, she's leaving…"

"You better tell her soon, teme. One day, something'll happen to Sakura-chan that'll make you wish you had told her your feelings sooner…"

Sasuke shook his head, this couldn't be happening. Of all the people that had to leave, it had to be Sakura.

"She's moving to Sand country and probably won't be back until a few years," he heard Naruto say.

"Teme, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

He could hear Naruto's voice, but it seemed like his voice was so far away. Sasuke stared into an open space, "Sakura… she's all I've got… she was the source of my happiness…and now, they're taking it away… just like everything else I've got…" Sasuke gritted his teeth and subconsciously punched the wall beside him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto slowly said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Get out," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto gaped at Sasuke, "But, Sasuke, I'm just trying to he-"

Sasuke cut off Naruto, "I don't need your help," he coldly replied, "Just get out, and go away!"

Naruto let out a soft sigh, "Fine," he said, "In case you care, Sakura-chan said that if there's the slightest chance you want her to stay, she'll stay… no matter what her parents say…" With that said, Naruto left.

As soon as Naruto was gone, Sasuke kept on hitting the wall beside him. With each punch he sent to the wall, he could feel the pain building up in his hands until they started to bleed. And when he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he slowly slid down to the floor.

"Why?" he thought, "Why does everyone want to take away the important things in my life?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, "First, my brother kills our family, and now… now they take away the one thing that's the most precious to me!"

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, "If I forget her, will it ease my pain?" he asked himself, "It wouldn't hurt to be alone, I've always been alone my whole life…"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, his was too perplexed about everything, what to do. "But, what about her? I don't want her to suffer the same way I did… I don't want her to feel the loneliness that surrounded my life…"

Sasuke sighed. "What should I do?"

--

Sakura slowly woke up and hated to greet the day. Today was the day her family would be leaving Konoha. Today she would be leaving her life, her friends, and her love… All her happiness would be taken away…

Well, to look on the bright side, her parents finally started to talk to her. Ever since she agreed to come with them to Sand country, they've started to smile at her and 'loved' her once more.

"Sakura, dear," her mother called, "It's time to eat breakfast!"

Sakura let out a small smile, "At least I've got my family back…" Sakura looked out the window, "That's all that matters, right?" She turned her gaze from the sky and quickly came down the stairs.

"Oka-san, what's for breakfast?" she cheerfully asked.

Her mother smiled at her, "Well, we're having-"

As Sakura sat down on the table, she felt like her mother's voice was so distant, so far away from her.

"Honey, we're leaving soon, but we'll give you time right now to say goodbye to all your friends," her mother told her.

Sakura smiled at her mother, "H-hai, oka-san…" and with that said, she left their house.

--

By the time it was noon Sakura was able to say goodbye to most of her friends. Ino had given her a lot of flowers, Naruto bought her 10 packs of ramen, Ten Ten gave her new weapons, Hinata bought her a jacket, and many more things were given to her. There was only one person left whom she hadn't said goodbye to yet, Sasuke.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat by the time she was standing in front of Sasuke's house. It took all the courage she had to just knock on his door.

Sasuke heard a soft knock on his door. He could sense the person's chakra and immediately knew that it was Sakura.

"Dammit, Sakura," he muttered, "You're not making this any easier for me!"

Sasuke walked towards his door and took in a deep breath, and finally, he opened it.

By the time the door was fully open, he could see Sakura turning her back from the door and walking away, far away from him, and it hurt.

Sakura suddenly heard the door open and quickly turned around. And once they were face to face, she couldn't do anything, but mention his name, "S-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke couldn't look her in the eye. Seeing her right now crushed his heart, knowing that this would be the last time he could gaze at her. He couldn't stand the silence around them, like the air around them started to tense; and it was suffocating him. And as the tension around them started to heat up, Sakura's soft, angelic voice acted as the water that washed out the flames.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, "I'm … I'm leaving… I'm probably not going to come back for a few years, or possibly at all…" she slowly said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, hoping that he would ask her to stay, hoping that he'd show her a sign that he wanted her to stay. And when nothing but complete silence surrounded them, a small tear appeared in Sakura's eyes.

She let out a small smile, "Anyways, Sasuke-kun, I… I have to go and leave now. My parent's are waiting for me…" Sakura took one last look at Sasuke, "Bye," she regretfully said as she turned around and left.

As Sasuke watched her leave, a small flower landed on top of his head, and as he took it into his hands, he saw what it was; it was a beautiful cherry blossom, a flower from a sakura tree. And as he held the delicate flower in his hands, the image of Sakura's face kept on appearing in his mind.

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"_

Her smile… 

"_Sasuke-kun do you wanna go out with me?"_

Her beautiful eyes… "Sasuke-kun, please! Take my hand… I'm willing to bring you out of the darkness…" 

Her kind heart…

"I love you with all my heart!" 

"Sakura…"

"When you find someone who is precious and important to you, you should do your best to make them smile all the time; make their happiness yours…Protect that person with all your heart, and let them know you'll always be with there with them, right by their side; no matter what…"

Sasuke looked at the flower in his hands. After all this time of thinking, he still couldn't let go… Sasuke smirked, and looked up in the sky… he was after all an idiot. Sasuke dropped the flower and ran out of his apartment, with the beautiful pink-haired girl occupying his mind.

--

Sakura slowly walked down the street, she still had one more place to visit before she left. She looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds that surrounded the sky.

While walking down the street, her mind was so deep in thought, "He didn't even say anything… not even a single goodbye…" Sakura immediately stopped as she finally reached her destination. It was the monument where all the ninja's names that have died a hero have been placed.

Sakura slowly looked at the monument until she found her brother's name, Haruno Aki.

"Onichan…" Sakura slowly said, "Well, I'm finally here…"

Sakura let out a small smile, "After all these years, I've finally had the courage to come and visit you."

"Onichan…" the young girl said, "I'm sorry…It's my fault you died. If only I hadn't been so foolish back then, if only I hadn't followed you, you probably would still be alive…"

"You know what," Sakura kept on rambling on, "Everything oka-san and oto-san ever wanted you to be…., they gave the responsibility to me," she said, "I hope you don't mind… I know I probably can't be as good as you… but I'll try my best…"

Raindrops suddenly started to pour down as Sakura's tears escaped her eyes, "Nichan… I know I'm not supposed to complain, I know I should be grateful we're starting over again… But, I can't… I can't let go of him, nichan…" Sakura cried.

"Onichan, I need you so much right now," Sakura cried, "I… I don't know what to do anymore, I love him so much…"

And as the rain started to fall fiercely down the skies, she heard a soft voice despite the loud sounds of thunder in the distance of the sky.

"Sakura…" she heard the voice call out.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she turned around, that voice sounded like… "S-Sasuke…"

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked..

"Sakura… I…"

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, but I have to go…" she slowly replied not wanting to look at him in the eye.

"No, wait!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Sasuke.

"Sakura, I… I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time… but, I was afraid that my brother…. would take you away from me…" Sasuke slowly said, "But now, seeing you leaving, I… I can't take it… It hurts to see you go… It hurts me to see you leave me."

Sasuke walked closer towards Sakura until they were face to face with each other, "Please, stay… Sakura… I love you…"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she heard Sasuke's words. "Sasuke…" 

"I… lo-" Sakura's words were silenced by Sasuke's lips as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Sakura's hand gripped his shirt tighter as he held her longer in his arms. They suddenly pulled away as they were out of breath. As Sakura gazed up at Sasuke, she couldn't help but be captivated by his dark eyes; she didn't take her eyes off them even as the rain fell down on them, drenching them.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm so glad…"

Sasuke smiled at her, "I told you I'd keep my promise to you."

Sakura smiled, "I knew you would… that's why I've always waited for you. I never doubted your words once…"

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug, "I'll never let you go…I'll always be with you…"

-- (**For those who have already read this chapter, this is the part you must read so you won't be confused reading the next chapters… I kinda changed it… thanks 33333**)

Sakura's parents waited for her return. And by the time it was night, they saw her by their doorstep and were overjoyed.

"Sakura, thank goodness you're alright," her mother let out a sigh of relief.

As her mother looked at her, she could tell something was wrong.

"Sakura… what's the matter sweetheart?" she asked.

"Oka-san, oto-san…" Sakura said, "I've decided to stay here in Konoha, with my friends."

Sakura's parents were taken aback. "What do you mean? We've agreed that we're taking you with us to Suna!" her father exclaimed.

"Please, this is the last thing I'll ever ask of you," Sakura pleaded, "Please, let me stay here in Konoha."

"Did that Uchiha brat ask you to stay?" her father furiously asked.

"No, oto-san, I chose to stay here on my own." Sakura said, "I visited the monument and I felt like niichan himself…wanted me to stay," she calmly replied.

Her parents looked at each other a disappointed look was on their face, "Sakura," her mother looked at her, "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura firmly looked at her mother, a determined look was placed on her face.

"Why are you choosing some boy's love over our love?" she heard her mother's voice.

Sakura walked towards her mother and held her hand, "Oka-san, I've always loved you," she smiled, "And I always will. That's why I tried so hard for such long time to do all the things you wanted me to, that's why I tried to take niichan's place…"

Sakura slowly let go of her mother's hand and walked towards the opposite side of the room and towards hers and her brother's portrait. Sakura placed her hand on her brother's side of the picture and slowly felt the glass as if it were her brother's face, "When I was younger, niichan always told me to follow my heart and lay out my own path in life…I want to stop living niichan's life, and start living mine." Sakura looked back at her parents, "Don't you think that's what niichan wants, even until now?"

Sakura looked across the room and stared at the portrait of their whole family. It showed her parents, her brother, and herself. And as she saw her brother's smile and his warm arms around her, it was as if she could hear his voice once again; as if he was speaking to her at this moment.

"Live out your dreams, Sakura… Reach for the stars and never look down. Climb higher and higher, no matter how cloudy the path may seem to be…Live life to the fullest, never turn your back on your dreams…"

Sakura looked at the other portraits on the wall, she slowly closed her eyes as she took a glimpse into all her memories, and smiled, "I'll live out my dream, niichan, a dream big enough to fit in all the people important in my life… I'll still become a great ninja, I'll be one even with all my feelings for him…I'll walk down my own path, I'll reach the highest top, for you…

"

--

Hey there! ShamanShadow here! I hope you liked this chapter… I stayed really late just to finish this chapter and I hope you liked reading it! Oh and please don't hate me! I'm really sorry for the short chapters!

Anyways thanks to all my reviewers… you are foreverly loved!

R&R! Onegai!


	10. Realization Happily Ever After?

I Will Always Be With You 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto… it would be cool if I did though… 3

**Chapter 10: Realization… Happily Ever After???**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and as she saw the small rays of sunlight, seeping into the darkness of the room, she sat up from her bed and stretched out her arms.

Sakura looked at the small clock on her bedside table, it was almost 6 am. She let out a small yawn and quickly got out of bed. As soon she had a change of clothes and was completely ready, she went down the stairs and walked into an empty kitchen.

As she scanned the vacant room, she couldn't help but notice the shinning of the wood of the table, and the neatly pushed in chairs. She moved her hand along the glimmering tiles, and smiled. "I guess oka-san couldn't leave without tidying the place up…"

Sakura took one more look around the house, and went out, making sure to lock the door before she left. As she slowly walked down the road, she couldn't help but think about her parents; how they were doing right now, whether or not they had reached the sand country. Sakura hated to admit it, but she did miss them, despite all their lack of affection towards her. That's right, yesterday night, they both allowed her to stay here in Konoha, here, with Naruto, Ino, and everyone… especially Sasuke. Even though her parents were disappointed with her decision, they still allowed her to stay.

Sakura turned on the corner and walked towards Ino's house, she still had an hour before she'd have to meet her team. Sakura smirked. Ino would be so surprised to still see her here. In fact, everyone would, except for Sasuke, of course.

Sakura jumped on the tree beside Ino's house. She quietly opened the window and entered Ino's room. As soon as her feet made contact with the hardwood floor, a kunai found itself on her neck. Sakura froze. And as soon as the pressure on her neck had receded, she turned around and saw a very shocked Ino.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?" she couldn't believe her eyes, was a genjutsu cast upon her? Ino shook her head and immediately shut her eyes. "Okay, when I open my eyes, she'll be gone, I just know it."

Ino's eyes slowly fluttered open, and when she looked ahead of her, she could still see Sakura there, standing in her room, right in front of her.

"Ohayo, Ino…" Sakura greeted.

A small tear escaped Ino's eyes, "Sakura!" Ino happily cried, and jumped on her friend. A loud thud was heard from the floor below.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get out from under her friend's grip, "Ino, get off of me! You're acting like I died or something!"

Ino finally let go of Sakura and grinned from ear to ear as she started her talking spree, "You're here, I can't believe it! How? Why? What happened? What abo-"

Sakura cut her friend, "Ino, calm down!" she laughed, "I'll tell you, don't worry!"

The two friends sat down on Ino's bed and started one very long conversation…

--

Sasuke leaned on the railing of the wooden bridge and watched Naruto slowly walking towards him; his hands were in his pockets and he was staring down at the ground.

By the time Naruto reached Sasuke, he looked up at the raven-haired boy, "Ohayo… teme…" he greeted him in a sullen voice.

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe," he just leaned on the railing and continued to stare at the sky, a peaceful aura surrounding him.

As Naruto noticed Sasuke's actions, he immediately balled his hand into a fist, "Teme!" he shouted, "I can't believe you, Sakura's gone and you act like you don't even care!"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto, "You'll understand soon, dobe…" he simply said.

"Understand?" Naruto scoffed, "I don't get why you even seem happier now that she's gone!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's collar, "After everything she told you, all her feelings for you, you still don't care!"

Naruto was about to punch Sasuke when he heard someone calling their names, it was very distant and soft, but he still heard it. When Naruto turned his head to see who it was, he immediately let go of Sasuke and stared in disbelief.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura cheerfully called. By the time she reached the two boys, Naruto stared at her like he saw a ghost.

"Naruto, will please stop looking at me like that," she pouted, "You're scaring me… you look like you saw a ghost."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers, he was completely speechless… he lifted his trembling hand and pointed at Sakura, "S-Sasuke… I-it's S-Sakura's ghost… it's here to haunt us because you never told her your feelings! Ahhh! Run!!!!" Naruto screamed.

The idiot was running around in circles until Sasuke hit his head, "Dobe, that's really Sakura…"

Naruto immediately stopped complaining about the pains on his head and looked at Sakura once more. Naruto looked at the smiling Sakura and cautiously walked towards her. He looked at her suspiciously, poked her from shoulder to shoulder, and pinched her cheek.

"Oww!" Sakura screeched and hit Naruto one more time on the head, "Naruto-baka, what are you thinking! Do you want a poor girl to get bruises on her beautiful skin?"

Naruto stared at Sakura and realized it was their Sakura-chan. The young boy grinned, "Sakura-chan's back!" he squealed, "Yay! Sakura-chan's back!" the blonde boy kept on shouting. He hugged Sakura really tight and turned around in circles with her, until you could see stars circling around her head.

Naruto abruptly stopped when he felt a strong hit on his head. He quickly let go of Sakura and gripped his head, "Ow… teme… what was that for?" the boy whined.

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face, "What makes you think you can hug my girlfriend?" he coldly replied, looking away from both of them.

Naruto's mouth literally fell out, and Sakura's emerald eyes widened near the size of her forehead, "What?" they asked in unison.

"Teme, when did this happen?" the fox-boy grinned, "I didn't know you had it in you, teme, come on… tell me… when!" he pleaded, his curiosity taking over him, he nudged Sasuke until his veins started to pop.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "It's none of your business," he glared.

Just then, a puff of smoke was seen and Kakashi appeared in front of his students.

"Yo," he greeted, waving at his students. He looked from left to right. He stared at his pink-haired student and blinked. He blinked for the second time, and after the third time, he waved at Sakura, "Yo, Sakura, it's good to see you're still here."

Sakura gave her teacher an enthusiastic look, "It's good to see you too, sensei."

Just then, Sakura's sweet look turned into one of a devil's, "But sensei… you're late!" Sakura roared.

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Ano, well, you see I was on my way here when I saw a little cat stuck on the highest top of a very tall tree and I couldn't leave it there, so I helped the little cat get down."

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison.

Kakashi coughed to get his student's attention, "Well, just so you know, today, you have a day off," he finally said.

"What!" his two loud students exclaimed, "You make us wait this long to tell us we have a day off!"

Kakashi grinned, "Well, it's not my fault you came too early, so there you have it, see you all tomorrow!" and with that he disappeared.

Sakura sighed, "Well, what do we do now? We've got a day off…"

Naruto suddenly became silent and thought for a while, "Let's go to Ichikaru and eat ramen!" he announced.

"There's a place I'm going to go to," Sasuke stated, "Are you coming, Sakura?" he asked the pink-haired girl as he started to walk towards the opposite direction from his friends.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and smiled, "Of course I am," she then looked back at Naruto, "Ja ne, Naruto, see you tomorrow!" she quickly waved at him and ran towards Sasuke to keep up with his pace.

The two walked in silence as they passed by many people, and by the time they reached an empty street, Sakura broke the silence.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she asked, "Were you serious about what you said a while ago?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "What I said about what?"

Sakura looked down at the ground and blushed, "W-when you s-said that I was y-your g-girlfriend," she stuttered.

Sasuke continued to look in the direction they were going, "Of course."

Sakura looked at the road they were on, "Ano, Sasuke-kun," she called for his attention.

"Hn?"

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the town," she noticed.

"I know," he simply replied.

"Then where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke replied.

After a few more minutes of walking down the same street, Sakura abruptly stopped as Sasuke entered the gate of a strange looking house, "Sasuke-kun, where are we?"

Sasuke turned around and held his hand out towards Sakura, "Are you scared? Don't worry I'm right here," he smirked.

Sakura took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the house. As the two opened the door, they could see nothing but pure darkness beyond the door.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura nervously called him, "Whatever you're planning, you better stop, this isn't a funny joke…" she gripped his hand tighter as she started trembling; she hated the dark more than anything in the world.

Sasuke gently gripped her shoulders and slowly pushed her in, "Don't worry, I'm here, just walk forward okay?"

Sakura nodded, "O-okay," she slowly entered the house and as both she and Sasuke entered the dark room, the door suddenly closed tight behind them.

Sakura, startled, jumped from shock and immediately held on to Sasuke and shut her eyes tight. When the lights suddenly turned on, she heard a loud, shouting noise coming from behind her, and she slowly opened her eyes and saw all her friends in the room.

"Surprise!" everyone in the room shouted.

Sakura didn't know how to react to this, all her friends, were here, for her, they all really cared for her. Before she knew it, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten went up to her to talk.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this for me!" Sakura squeezed her friends tight, "I love you guys so much!"

Ino returned her friend's hug, "Of course we would do this for you, you're like our sister, we would be devastated if you left us! It would feel as if we lost a member of our family."

As the seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into hours, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene around her. Everyone was laughing; everyone was content being in each other's presence. She watched as Naruto was being hit on the head by Ino. As Hinata and Ten Ten were giggling over a joke said by Rock Lee, and as everyone were playing games and just having the time of their life.

Sakura looked out the window and up into the dark sky; she couldn't help but be captivated by the mysterious beauty of full moon. "Niichan, I don't feel so alone anymore, even though your not here with me… though your not here to protect me or make me smile…

I used to have so many fears; I hated taking risks… especially without you…

You were somehow always there for me… and living life without you seemed impossible…

But now, I'm not afraid to face reality anymore, I'm not afraid to take the risk needed to reach my dreams. It took me a while to finally open my heart and see it, but I was never alone. There were always people who cared; those who love me and did everything they could to make me smile…"

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino called, "Come here, let's take a picture!"

Sakura took one last glance at the moon, and walked towards her friends. And as soon as she reached them, Sasuke held his hand out to her.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and smiled. "All right everyone, smile!" Ino cheered.

Sakura sat in the middle, and posed for the camera along with her friends, " It took me a while to realize it…but in the end, all I had to do was take the hands that reached out to me…Now all I need is to find a dream big enough for those important to my life… Someday, I'll find that perfect picture …"

"3, 2, 1… Smile!"

// No one said that life always had its happy endings… Some dreams aren't just made to come true… //

ShamanShadow here!!!! Ni hao ni men! I hope you guys don't hate me for updating soooo late… school was very hectic and my grades went down… sob… please bear with me as I am going to make changes in the plot! Love all those who review!

R&R Please! 3


	11. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Author's Notes:

MUST READ before reading the next chapter… DO NOT IGNORE!!!!!!

Okay, well first of all, Happy New year to everyone…

And second of all, I'm really sorry to have not updated in a while, it's a very long story and you'd be bored to death if I tell you the whole thing…. So part of the reason is because I decided to change the plot… I mean it's still basically the same, the concept of how things happen will be different than I originally planned… Everything is still the same except I'm changing how to get to that ending…I'm trying to add conflicts in that wouldn't be so weird or a bit out of place or sequence in the story, so please …please….please bear with me… 333

Also, I would like all readers to know that before you read Chapter 11: An Unexpected Mission, you must re-read the last section of Chapter 9: Dreams, it would be better if you re-read the whole thing but the last section would help you understand the next chapters easily. I also completely changed Chapter 10: Realization…Happily Ever After??? It is different even the title is different … I hope you like the changes I've made better than the original one…just tell me what you think of it okay… especially what you think of chapter 11… Oh yeah, if I said a different name in past chapters… Sakura's brother's official name is Aki… Uki? Okay! Enjoy!!!! 33333 ( ) ( ) () 

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank these people for reviewing…

**Manwathiel: **thank you very much for your comment, it really help me think of where the story was going and how the story flowed together… but if people don't like it anymore…. You're to blame… hehe…. Joking 3333 thanks a buch anyways!!! And thanks for saying my writing is magnificent despite all that… XD I'm sorry for the cliffy's… but I just like to leave people hanging… XD

**Aya Marie-chan: **I love you for updating really recently, cause you willed me to actually continue the story… you helped me remove my writers block!!!! XD

**Magicflufffydemon: **thanks for wanting to read more!!! Here's the update… even though it was much longer than expected….

**Mrs.Sora-sparrow: **for bearing with me this whole time, and you actually want to read more…I hope…

**Cagalli Yula Atha: **Even though the story was still getting weird you're still reading it now… 333

**Riinx3: **for friggin loving this story….

**Mezumi-Azuma: **for still reading despite this reaction… Oo… I kinda get that a lot now… 333

**Smileforme x3: ** For wanting me to update soon 333

And to the rest who reviewed it the last chapters and if I didn't add you here, I'm terribly sorry…. But thanks anyways for reading and bearing with me until now… 3333

Happy New Year!!!!!

ShamanShadow


	12. An Unexpected Mission

I Will Always Be With You 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 11: An Unexpected Mission**

"_Onichan!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, "Nichan, niichan!"_

_A young boy with shoulder length, brown hair and emerald eyes turned around to face his little sister. _

"_Niichan, look!" Sakura opened her tiny hands, a baby weasel lay in her soft palms. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she excitedly showed her brother her newfound friend. "I found it on the ground, niichan, can I keep it?"_

_Aki laughed and ruffled Sakura's pink hair, "Sakura, that animal in your hands, do you know what it is?"_

_Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave her brother a questioning look._

"_It's a weasel, Sakura, in fact it's still a baby, just like you."_

_Sakura looked at the small creature in her hands and looked back at her brother._

"_Sakura," Aki cooed, "We need to put it back in the tree, where it belongs, we can't separate it from its mother, or it will die."_

_Sakura's eyes started to water, "But niichan, I want to keep it…" she pouted._

_Aki giggled and knelt down on the grass in front of his sister, "Sakura, how would you feel if you would be separated from okasan, otosan, and I?"_

_Sakura looked down at her feet, "S-sad…" she slowly said._

"_Don't you think it would be sad if it's separated from the rest of his family?"_

_Sakura hesitantly nodded and pointed at the cherry blossom tree on the other side of the park, showing her brother where she found the weasel. Before she gave it to her brother, she kissed it on its little head and wiped the few teardrops that threatened to fall. After Aki finally placed the weasel back on the tree, he heard silent sobs and turned around to see his sister's tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks._

"_Don't cry, Sakura," he whispered in a soothing tone, wiping her tears, "In fact, you should be happy it's with its family now."_

_Sakura wiped her tears once more as she brought her gaze upon her brother's face; instead, she saw a shadow blocking her view. She realized it was her brother's hand._

"_Sakura," he smiled, "It's time for us to go." The young girl nodded and took her brother's hand._

_After walking down the road for a while, her brother suddenly stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Sakura," Aki called, trying to get her attention, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."_

_Sakura stopped skipping and looked up at her brother, her eyes widened in excitement, "Really, niichan? Who?" she ecstatically asked, jumping up and down._

_A boy around her brother's age started to approach them, he had raven hair, and pitch, black eyes. _

_Sakura let go from her brother's grip and ran towards the boy in front of her. As she abruptly stopped in front of him, she gaped at him, a perplexed look occupying her face. _

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, how'd you grow up so fast?"_

_The boy looked down at the small girl in front of him, and smiled, "Little girl, my name is not Sasuke, it's Uchiha Itachi."_

_--_

"Sakura, Sakura," a voice called out her name.

Sakura's eyes immediately opened, she slowly rubbed her eyes until her vision started to clear. As she looked up she saw a boy with raven hair and pitch, black eyes, "Uchiha Itachi…" she whispered.

The face gave her a skeptic look, "Sakura, what are you saying, it's me, Sasuke…"

Sakura closed her eyes once more and opened it again, she finally saw the boy in front of her, "Ano, gomen Sasuke-kun… I wasn't thinking right."

Sasuke bit his lip and gave her a questioning look. He eventually shrugged it off and waited for Sakura to get out of bed. Sakura stretched her arms out trying to get rid of her sleepiness, slowly sitting up from the soft mattress.

"Sasuke-kun," she asked, "Why are you back so early, I thought Tsunade-sama gave you a mission?" a small yawn emitted from her mouth.

Sasuke stared at the sleepy girl, "Hn. Well, Naruto and I finished earlier than expected," he paused, "Why you don't want me here?" the young Uchiha smirked.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Of course not, I'm extremely glad you're here," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really now?" Sasuke grinned as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Really," she confirmed, their lips barely touching.

"Teme!" a loud voice shouted from Sakura's doorstep, interrupting the surprised couple. Sasuke backed away from Sakura and sealed his lips tight. He took his gaze from Sakura's direction and clenched his teeth, "Damn you, Naruto, I didn't even get inside her mouth!" It would be unethical for an Uchiha to display too much affection, especially with a witness right in front of them. Sasuke looked at the dumb blonde's direction and glared at him. Who else would be stupid enough to barge in at such a time rather than the dobe.

As Naruto entered the small, yet quaint house, he saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms and scratched his head, "Ano, I guess this was a bad time," he chuckled nervously.

Before he knew it, Sakura was standing in front of him, she balled her hands into a fist and her veins started to pop out from annoyance. "Naruto!" she said between gritted teeth, "How dare you ruin a my moment with Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto ran ahead of her and hid behind Sasuke, "Teme, protect me from your girlfriend, she's gonna kill me!" he frantically whispered.

Sasuke, unfortunately, stepped aside as Sakura started to run after Naruto, "You deserve it, dobe."

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, "You idiot, only you would be stupid enough to enter without knocking!" she shouted as she chased after her blonde friend, bat in hand. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes seemingly turned into hours as loud banging sounds could be heard from inside the house. Everyone passing the Haruno residence would stop to stare at the Uchiha heir, wondering how he could be so at peace during times such as this; he was lying on a chair by the doorstep, eyes closed, and practically asleep. Ignorance. Yeah that was it, it was either that or he had become immune to all the commotion his two comrades always made. Sasuke finally stood up when he saw Naruto coming out of the door, a huge, swollen bruise planted on his head. An extremely irked Sakura, walked out after her so-called friend, and started cursing as she passed Naruto.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura was finally back to her normal and somehow peaceful self. As the three friends strolled through Konoha, heading for Ichikaru, Sakura gazed down at the large hand that held on to her small, soft ones. She couldn't help but giggle inwardly at this sight. When they first started going out, it was hard for her to adjust to Sasuke's actions towards her; she was often caught off-guard when he had acted too kind towards her. But she was used to it now, in fact, she loved to spend as much time as she could with him.

Sakura looked up at the sky. How long has it been? It's been exactly three years since Sasuke confessed his feelings for her. Three long and experiencing years. They've all gotten stronger, and everyone changed. That's right, everyone matured throughout those years. Ino was finally together with Shikamaru, we never expected that to happen. Neji and Tenten started going out two years ago, and the dobe, Sakura laughed inwardly, Naruto finally got a girlfriend. Who's the lucky girl, you might ask. Well, believe it or not, it's Hinata, the shy girl confessed to Naruto two years ago, leaving a devastated Kiba heartbroken. They were all jounins now, with Naruto studying under Jiraiya and Sasuke under Kakashi.

The pink-haired girl stole another glance at Sasuke. She had to admit, among all her friends, Sasuke had changed the most. He wasn't as distant as he used to be, they talked more and he finally opened up a part of himself that he had sealed off from everyone years ago.

He resisted temptation and the offer Orochimaru gave him; to go with him to Otogure until he obtained enough power to kill his brother. The young girl remembered it like it was yesterday. Although she had promised herself that she would never cry anymore, on that day, she did. The day he came back with Naruto. The day he promised he would never leave her again…the day she willed herself to get stronger, for him…

_Sakura sat on a concrete bench, the same one Sasuke laid her on, the night he left her to defeat Orochimaru. She just sat there, waiting, waiting to see if he would return, I'ts been a year since both he and Naruto left her. Sakura looked down at her hands as they both lay above her lap, there wasn't even a single scratch on them, not like the other ninja's, they somehow always had a small scar hidden somewhere on their bodies. Sakura balled her hands into a fist, gripping the edge of her dress tighter. She tightened her hold on it until she let go and banged her hands against her lap, droplets of tears fell onto her soft, pink dress. She wasn't strong enough to fight, that's why, that's why they always protected her. That's why her skin was always so soft, why her hair was so silky and long. It was because she was always behind them, watching their backs as they fought to protect her, as they both risked their life for her. _

"_It was always like that wasn't it," she thought to herself, "They were always protecting me, afraid that one battle would break me." Sakura paused and looked back down at her hand, feeling the texture of her skin, "I was always the weak link of our team, unable to stop the fight when it got too worst, unable to convince them to stop when I knew how much they would hurt themselves, when I knew the dangers they would face."_

"_I couldn't even save the one I loved the most from making a decision everyone knew was wrong…"_

"_If only I was able to convince Sasuke-kun to stay, If only I was stronger, he would still be here right now!" Sakura threw a punch at the bench she was sitting on, and allowed gravity to slowly pull it back by her side, "It's all my fault, It's my fault Sasuke's gone, it's my fault I couldn't stop him! I'm so weak, weak and stupid!" She lectured herself._

_Droplets of rain started to fall from the cloudy skies. Sakura brought her hand up until she could fully view it. As she studied every length of it her thoughts started to bother her once more, "People say, a person's hand can tell the quantity of ones experiences…" Sakura stared at her fingertips, her eyes trailing down until it reached her wrists. "I want, to get stronger, so when people look at me, they'll know I'm not as weak as they thought me to be… So they can trust me with their lives, and believe in me…" As a drop of rain trailed down her face, Sakura brought her gaze upon the misty skies, allowing the cold water to mix with her own tears. "This would be the last time," she promised herself, "This is the last time, I'd cry…" _

"_Sasuke-kun…" she thought, "I miss you so much, please come back to me… I promise, I won't be weak anymore, I will become stronger, I promise…"_

_A loud roll of thunder streaked through the air when Sakura heard her name being called, "Sakura…" a deep voice sailed through the air._

_Sakura immediately turned her head to face the direction the voice came from. There, in front of her, she saw a bruised and wounded Naruto and an injured Sasuke, both limping and helping each other to enter the village of Konoha. Sakura's tears fell freely down her face as she ran towards the two boys. And she greeted each one with a bear hug. _

_Sasuke winced in pain as Sakura added the extra strength to hug him, "Sakura, you're hurting me," he slowly mumbled._

_Sakura pulled back from Sasuke and slapped him. Sasuke remained silent as the Sakura threw her temper at him, he had deserved it after all, "You idiot!" she lectured, "Do you know what you just did, leaving for one year without telling anyone, do you know you were almost recorded as a missing-nin by Tsunade-sama!"_

_The young girl looked away from the boy who always always made her heart beat too fast, whether it was from happiness or sadness, or even anger, "I can't believe you. Leaving and taking Naruto with you so you could kill Orochimaru, without taking me and worrying me! With everyone thinking that you've betrayed us! Do you know what you've done to me?! If a person could die from restlessness, I know I'd be gone by now! You, you're such an idiot Sasuke!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. _

_She suddenly grew silent as Sasuke took her within his arms, "I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered, "I must have worried you so much."_

_Sakura bit her lip and started sobbing on Sasuke's chest, taking a tight grip on his already drenched shirt, "You idiot, if I only didn't love you and you weren't injured, I really would have hit you right now, not slapped you, hit you!"_

_Sasuke chuckled as he pulled Sakura closer to him and inhaled her scent. He had truly missed her, as hard as it was for him to show it, he did, and he didn't know any other way to show his affection for her but to hold her tighter within his arms. "Sakura, I'm sorry for leaving you… It's just, I didn't want to lose you especially not because of that snake," he growled as he mentioned Orochimaru, he had went through hell because of that man and any thought of Orochimaru disgusted him. _

_Sasuke brought his gaze upon Sakura, she still looked beautiful despite the fact she was completely drenched by the rain. He pushed a strand of her pink locks behind her ears and whispered, "I'll never leave you again, I promise…" Sasuke locked his gaze with hers and spoke once more, "It hurts me too to leave you knowing you'll hurt without me, knowing that I won't be there to protect you…"_

_Sakura smiled and placed her finger on his lips as an action to hush him, "Sasuke-kun, you'll never have to worry about leaving me again," she cooed as she caressed his cheek, "I will get stronger, Sasuke-kun. I'll train hard so next time, you can take me with you, and we'll beat whatever fears you have whatever problems trouble you… together, ne"_

_Sakura held on to Sasuke's hand, "You'll never have to worry about breaking my heart, Sasuke-kun … This is the last you'd ever see me cry…"_

Sakura gazed at Sasuke, everyone truly changed, and she had to admit, she too had bloomed. She wasn't the same weak girl anymore. She is currently training under Tsunade as a medic-nin, she was grateful that Sasuke and her friends supported her through it. This time, she isn't the only one they were always protecting, now, it was her turn, this time she would protect them. Sakura looked at the big picture, she couldn't be any happier, everyone was very blessed, life couldn't be any better; it was perfect.

Sakura abruptly stopped when she bumped into something, losing her balance and falling into Sasuke's arms. "Oww!" she shouted as she looked up to see Naruto abruptly stopping in place.

Naruto suddenly shouted, "AAAahh!!!"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke giving him a questioning look, Sasuke gave Sakura the same look and gaped at Naruto as he helped her up.

"What's your problem now, dope?" he asked, a hint of irritation was present in voice.

"Teme, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, "I totally forgot!!!!"

Sakura sighed, "What did you forget this time Naruto, a bowl of ramen?"

"No, I know I forgot something but I can't put my finger on it," the blonde boy frantically thought, "I don't have a date with Hinata today, I know that… no wait… do I?"

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly, "Naruto, I can't believe you, you know if Hinata brakes up with you one day, I wouldn't be surprised." Sakura rolled her eyes, she took back what she had thought of earlier, not everyone had matured. Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, "Naruto, when will you ever learn," she thought.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, "Let's go, I'm hungry," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. He started walking and dragged the poor girl along as Sakura tripped and struggled to keep up with his pace, looking back at Naruto every once and a while.

A loud, screeching sound suddenly filled the air, causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn their heads, facing Naruto.

"Teme, Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy shouted, "I remember! Tsunade baa-chan wanted us to meet her!"

"What!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy, screaming at his idiotic friend would seem too melodramatic, so he let Sakura do that part all the time; the screaming and lecturing part, that is.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell us earlier! Do you know how mad Tsunade-sama will be when we're late!" Sakura adamantly said, dragging the two boys with her at an inhuman speed, scolding them at the same time.

By the time they arrived at the Hokage's office, an irked look was occupying the legendary Sanin's face, "Team 7, why are you late?!" she demanded.

Sakura stepped back a little, while Sasuke wouldn't dare make any eye contact whatsoever with the fuming Sanin. Even the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of the Hokage's temper, he would never of course show that fear in front of anyone, not even Sakura. Naruto, however, failed to analyze the tone of inflection used by the Hokage, and decided to answer like he usually did. "Ano, baa-chan, you see, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were making out when I went to tell them, then Sakura-chan got mad at me and chased me around her house, and then," the boy rambled on. His gaze was fixed upon the white ceiling of the room while his pointing finger was positioned right below his mouth, as if trying to re-tell a story that was recently told to him.

Tsunade looked up from the stacks of papers in front of her desk and broke the pen within her grip. An extremely peeved look was occupying her face. The fox-like boy's voice became louder and louder until the Hokage's vein finally popped, "Naruto, shut up!!!"

The young ninja immediately quieted down and cowered towards the corner.

Tsunade glared at the Naruto and cleared her throat, "Finally, some peace and quiet. Now, team 7, you, and fellow rookie nine ninjas have a S-rank mission…" the blonde woman started until she was cut off by a certain loud-mouth ninja.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, "Finally! We get to do something interesting here!" he happily danced around in circles.

Tsunade tried to control her raging temper and decided to ignore the overexcited boy, "Since all the Anbu members are occupied with other more important missions, I have decided to let the rookie nine ninjas to handle this mission, it is the retrieval of a S-class criminal. You are to retrieve one of the members of Akatsuki and bring him back here, unharmed and alive. He is already held captive in the Sand Village, they are only waiting for your arrival to bring him back here," Tsunade paused to take a deep breath, and eyed every single one of them, "Are there any questions?"

Sasuke spoke up, "Who is the S-class criminal?"

Tsunade suddenly became silent, as if she was having second thoughts if she should tell the young Uchiha who they were to bring back. The fifth Hokage locked her gaze with Sasuke's eyes, and noticed the raven-haired boy was starting to get suspicious of this whole situation. Tsunade let out a soft sigh, she was hoping she didn't have to include team 7 in this mission, but there could be some complications within the mission and she didn't want to risk any of the village's ninjas. Considering the fact that they would bring back one of the most dangerous ninja who rebelled against their village. All she could do now was hope that Sasuke's reaction would be better than suspected. Tsunade took in a deep breath, "You are to bring back, alive, the missing-nin, Uchiha Itachi."

Author's Notes:

Hey there, and Happy New Year to everyone! I'm terribly sorry for updating sooooooo late. But I have a very good reason!!! XD You see, some people were starting to get weirded out by my plot so I decided to change it, please bear with me while I'm doing this, cuz it is afterall for you!!!! 33333333333

I love you guyz for reviewing!!!!!!!

R&R please!!!!!

ShamanShadow


	13. Forgotten Revenge

**Naruto**

**I Will Always Be With You**

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto…

**Chapter 12: Forgotten Revenge**

The legendary Sanin gaped out her window, her eyes were fixed on the three young students as Sakura and Naruto chased after a fuming Sasuke. She took her gaze from the window and glanced at the scroll on her desk. The fifth Hokage clenched her teeth, "Why are you doing this, Itachi? Why did you allow yourself to get caught?" Tsunade bit her lip, "What is Akatsuki planning to do now?"

--

"Sasuke," Sakura called, "Sasuke!" the young girl repeated trying to catch his attention.

"What!" he furiously demanded as he abruptly turned around to face his two comrades trailing after him.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back, "Don't talk to Sakura-chan that way, you know she's just worried about you!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and gave Sakura a stoic look, "I'm going home," he replied adamantly. As Sakura was about to ask if he would like her to accompany him, he suddenly cut her off, "Alone."

Sakura immediately stopped dead in her tracks, she watched as Sasuke turned his back on her and walked down the street towards his home, without her, "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she whispered as she watched him disappear through the crowds of people, "I'm sorry…"

Dark eyes had witnessed this whole argument and finally saw this as a chance he had long awaited for, "Beautiful Sakura-chan!" the voice cooed as he jumped out from behind the bushes, "I have sworn to protect you at all times! And now it seems like you are in need of someone to protect and keep you happy!" he swooned.

Naruto's eyes widened in disgust, "Eew, it's fuzzy eyebrows!" he scoffed.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, "Don't be too mean to Lee-san," the young girl stated as she faced the weirdly dressed boy, "Ano, Lee-san, I'm terribly sorry for Naruto's actions."

Tears flowed down Rock Lee's eyes like waterfalls as he posed in joy, "Sakura-chan wants my forgiveness and acceptance!" he happily thought, "I must not miss this opportunity!" he planned, a huge fire was blazing within his eyes.

Just when he was about to glomp the poor girl, a fist made contact with his face, "Don't even think about hugging Sakura-chan," Naruto threatened, an irked look occupying his face. The young blonde somehow felt obligated to protect her, throughout these years she had become the sister he never had, just as Sasuke was like his brother. They were the two important people in his life he couldn't afford to lose, no, he didn't want to lose. He had still loved Sakura, there was no doubt in that, he just loved her in a different way.

Naruto continued to glare at Lee especially when he saw hearts appearing in his eyes, and before he knew it, he was engaged in a fury battle with the bowl-cut boy.

"Stop staring at Sakura-chan like you own her!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, I know it's hard for you to accept this for we are rivals, but Sakura-chan wants my acceptance more than yours!" he jubilantly replied.

Naruto was about to scream something back at Lee when a feminine voice interrupted their argument. "Stop this!" he heard Sakura cry out, "Sasuke-kun is hurting right now, and we're not even trying to help him, instead we're standing here acting like fools."

Naruto and Lee immediately stopped as they heard the sad tone in her voice. They watched as her eyes remained on the far side of the street, where Sasuke had passed, and as they stared at her, they couldn't help but notice the emptiness within her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I hope," they heard her whisper, "He doesn't forget what he has finally become just because of his brother…I hope he doesn't forget who he is now, because of one forgotten revenge…"

--

Sasuke took one more sip of sake as his back was leaning on the cold wall of his apartment, his entire lower body sat still on the kitchen's chilly tiles.

"Itachi," he growled as he thought of his brother's name.

He gripped the cup within his hands tighter, adding more pressure on it as the seconds passed.

"Foolish little brother… hate me, detest me…"

Cracks started to show on the cup as Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Live, until you're finally strong enough to kill me… to accomplish your imprudent revenge… "

Sasuke looked at the picture above the kitchen stove and saw a portrait of his family, with his brother, smiling, as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke gave the picture an apathetical look even as his blood started to ooze down his hand and soon onto the once clean floor.

"_Sasuke, I can't help you train today, I have a mission… be a good boy until I come home," his brother instructed, "I'll help you when I get back, okay?" he assured him. _

Sasuke furiously threw the nearly broken cup at the portrait in front of him, "That's bull shit, brother… You never cared…" he muttered incoherently. "Itachi! Damn you!" he shouted at the picture, as if it was his brother he was talking to, "I hate you for ruining my life! For taking everything that was important to me!" he fumed as he stood up and kicked at anything he could, he broke anything he took his hands on.

When there was nothing he could let his anger out on, he slowly plopped himself on the broken couch, and jabbed the seat beside him until he got tired of it. As he finally calmed down, he gazed out the window and watched as the clouds drove out the blue sky and the sun's light. When he saw a streak of lightning appear from the skies, he slit his eyes, a determined look was planted on his face, "I'll kill him."

--

As the humid wind blew through her hair, Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke once more. It was then she decided, she would go to him; he needed her. No matter how much he denied it, he needed her to help him know that revenge isn't the only way he could fix things with his brother. As Sakura looked up at the cloudy skies, she wondered what fate had planned for them all. Why now, of all times, just when everything was perfect; it was as if the gods were pleased to bring tragedy into their lives, as if they decided that no one deserved to have their happy endings. Sakura sighed. She couldn't give up now. She wouldn't allow this to change Sasuke back into the cold, stoic person who pretended he didn't care.

"I won't let you take Sasuke away from me, Itachi, I won't," she swore to herself. Just then, Tenten came running down the road, a pleased look was planted on her face as she had spotted the person she was looking for.

"Sakura!" the girl called as she made an abrupt stop in front of her, "I've been looking for you all over town," she said between gasps, "Who who'd have thought that I'd find you here," she grinned.

Sakura, surprised to have seen Tenten, wondered what was so important that she had to run around town just to find her, "What's wrong Tenten?" she asked.

Tenten caught her breath before answering her friend's question, "Tsunade-sama's looking for you, she said she wanted you and your teammates to meet her right now, in her office."

A perplexed look occupied Sakura's face, "But, we just saw her a few hours ago," she stated.

Tenten shrugged, "Well, I don't know why, either, Sakura-chan. But when she called us a while ago to meet her, right after she asked me to find you and that she needed to speak to your team immediately," she replied.

Just as Tenten was about to say goodbye to Sakura, the young kunoich suddenly called her, "Hey, Tenten?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did Tsunade call you for?" the pink-haired girl wondered.

"Well," Tenten replied, "She told us the retrieval mission with you guys, I'm sorry that Sasuke heard about it."

Sakura tried to let out a small smile, "It's okay," she muttered, "I just need to get through to him, that's all."

Tenten nodded, "Well, I've got to go, Neji must've been waiting for me for a while already, I promised him I wouldn't be too late for our date this time," she chuckled.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle along with her, she knew what Tenten was feeling right now, she understood it all too well, "Bye, Tenten, have fun with your date!" She called as Tenten walked down the street.

The young brunette turned around and waved back, "Bye Sakura-chan! Good luck in handling Sasuke!"

Sakura sighed. She wondered what Tsunade wanted with them this time, and headed for Sasuke's apartment.

--

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura knocked on the door as she called out his name, "Sasuke-kun," she repeated hoping he would answer her.

A worried look occupied Sakura's face when no answer came. She then turned the doorknob and noticed it wasn't locked. Sakura braced herself as she entered the young Uchiha's home.

"Sasuke," she called once more as she entered the door and walked through the hallway, "Are you home?"

When she entered the living room, the sight she saw in front of her took her by surprise. Everything in the house was broken. From vases to couches, plates to tables, and paper was scattered on the floor. Sakura entered the chaotic room, it looked as if a war had just taken place right here in this very room. As Sakura saw the papers scattered around the room, her curiosity brought her to take a peak of what the papers contained. When she flipped a piece of paper over, she placed her hands above her mouth and immediately dropped it. She ran upstairs to his room only to find it empty, she immediately understood what was happening and ran out the door, hoping she could catch up with him before it was too late.

Sakura ran towards the village entrance as fast as she could, the image she had seen in Sasuke's home, haunted her.

_Sakura lifted the piece of paper. She noticed it was a picture and gazed at it, her curiosity level escalated when she saw that the pieces contained yellow, black, and pink colors. She desperately tried to put the picture back together, hoping it was not as she had thought it to be. Sakura placed her hand above her mouth, shocked from the content of the picture. The picture portrayed an image of her, Sasuke, and Naruto, taking a pose in front of the camera. However, a line was cutting the unity of the picture as it had been ripped into pieces. Beneath the picture was spilt blood, and as Sakura read the words, she knew it meant one thing, and she couldn't afford to lose Sasuke, not now of all times. _

"_From this day forward, we'll all be walking down different paths…"_

By the time she got there, Sasuke was a few meters from leaving the village he had loved so much.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke turned around as he heard the voice, a deathly look was seen in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura panted as she ran up towards him and pulled him into a warm embrace, "Please Sasuke-kun, don't leave me. I know how you're feeling right now, and believe me, I understand you. But, revenge isn't the only way, Sasuke-kun, it isn't, please, don't do what you're planning to do now!" she pleaded.

"You don't understand me Sakura," he objected, "You don't know the pain I've been through, because of him. You've never been alone, so don't you pretend you've experienced it just as much as I have just to make me stay! I don't want any of your fake assurances, cause you don't understand what I've been through! So don't you try to stop me! For someone like you can never understand what I'm going through!"

Sakura was taken aback, and at the same time, hurt. "How dare you say that, Sasuke!" she scoffed, "Don't you ever say I don't know what if feels like to be alone, because I do! Don't go thinking that you're the only person alive who's lost his family! Many people everyday lose their families because of missions, and you know that as much as I do. But you don't see them pitying themselves or getting stronger for revenge! If you want to get stronger do it for yourself, dammit!" she shouted.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura, she was somehow right. But his pride wouldn't let her get through to him. "The day you see your brother kill everyone in your family, that's the day you'll fully understand me, Sakura. But until then, you have no right to compromise my decisions!" he replied.

"I've seen my brother get killed in front of me, I saw those people tear niichan's body into pieces!" she told him in a softer voice, "My parent's blamed his death on me! They hated me for loving you; they stopped talking to me and acted as if I hadn't existed! If that's not enough for you to be alone, then you're an idiot Sasuke!"

"You were never alone, Sakura, they were still there despite the fact they hated you, they still supported you, just like parents would," Sasuke pointed out, "You were never like me."

"Why," Sakura asked him, "Why do you think you've been alone, when I've always been here for you, Sasuke-kun? I gave up everything for you, isn't that enough for you to think you're not alone, that someone out there actually cares for you?"

Sakura brought her gaze to Sasuke. It hurt her to see him hurting like this, especially because of his brother, "I love you so much, Sasuke-kun. Isn't that enough for you to stay?" Sakura locked her eyes onto Sasuke's, hoping she would get a sign that she was getting through to him, "I'll do my best to make you happy everyday, to help you accept what's happened to your clan, I'll do everything for you, so please, please don't continue on with your revenge, it would do you no good at all! You'll only feel emptiness in the end!"

The young kunoich looked at the ninja she loved so much, a pleading look was seen in her eyes, "Please, don't take away the part of you that I love so much! It took me so long to get you to come back to me," she spoke her heart out, "I already lost you once to your brother, I'm not going to lose you again…"

"Sakura," the raven-haired boy whispered, looking away from the young girl he loved, the girl who he had hurt so many times over and over again, "I'm sorry."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, she didn't expect him to give her this answer, and it tore a hole within her heart. For when he spoke those three words, she immediately knew what he meant. She wasn't worth enough for him to stay, her life didn't have as much impact on his as his did to hers. Sakura stared at the ground, a sigh of defeat made its way out of her mouth, "I'm sorry too, Sasuke."

A loud sound could be heard as the large gates of Konoha immediately closed. Sasuke noticing this, tried to reach it in time out of the village, but failed. Before he knew it, some of the jounins, including his sensei, had surrounded him, determined to stop him from leaving the village.

"I'm afraid we can't have you leaving the village, Sasuke," Kakashi simply stated, "Tsunade-sama would be very disappointed in us if we allowed you to escape, so just be a good boy and come back with us, okay?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth as glared towards Sakura's direction, "How could you do this to me, Sakura?!" he growled.

Sakura looked away, she couldn't bear to look at him, especially at those eyes that once trusted her, but were now pained with betrayal. "I love you Sasuke-kun," she whispered so only he could hear her, "Please remember that, and understand that I did this to save you from yourself."

Sasuke bit his lip as the jounins started to close the gap between them, he had no choice but to fight them, and he did.

--

Tsunade was about take a drink of her favorite sake when a knock on the door interrupted her short time of haven. "What do you want?" she asked, an irritated tone was present in her voice.

"Ano," Shizune nervously called, "Tsunade-sama, team seven is finally here."

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, so Sakura was able to stop him in time," she thought.

"Very well," the Hokage replied, "Send them in."

As Team 7 entered, Tsunade couldn't help but notice the two jounins that accompanied the team enter, with Sasuke firmly within their grasp; fearing the young boy would escape.

"So Sakura wasn't able to get through to him," the Hokage thought. The Fifth Hokage brought her gaze to the three students in front of her, it was the only choice she could make to assure their safety and less complications with the mission.

"I have decided," the legendary Sanin stated, "Uchiha Sasuke will not accompany the rest of rookie nine to bring back the S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi, and you will be under watch by the jounins until your brother is safely back within Konoha gates."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, "But baa-chan!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" the Hokage ordered, "My decision is final, now go and pack your things for tomorrows mission!"

"Hai," the two ninja's nodded.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke as the two jounins brought him out of the Hokage's office and led him back to his home. This would be a long mission, for all of them.

--

Sakura immediately shut her eyes as the first rays of sunlight seeped through her curtain windows and onto her face. "Mm" she grumbled, as she was too lazy to get up from bed, it was after all a Sunday today. It was then she realized that today was the day their mission began. After Sakura got out of bed, she gathered everything she needed for this mission and headed out to Sasuke's residence. This was the first mission she and Naruto would go to without Sasuke. They were a team after all, every time they were assigned a mission, they would always accomplish or even fail together. But today was different, it was going to be a different mission indeed.

Sakura was amazed at how much jounins were guarding Sasuke's apartment. They were everywhere just like ants who had just found a pile of food lying around in one area. Kurenai-sensei was the first to spot her and greeted her good morning, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Kurenai-sensei," the pink haired girl replied. "Ano," she asked, "May I see Sasuke?"

The teacher thought about it for a while and eventually agreed to let her in, "But just for a few minutes," she ordered.

Sakura nodded and entered Sasuke's apartment. Sakura remembered the last time she was here. On that day, many things had changed, and the one person she cared for the most changes his perspective of her, one she wasn't pleased about at all. But hey, one must always make sacrifices for the one they love, right?

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door and when she didn't hear an answer, she decided to enter on her own will.

"Sasuke-kun," the young girl called, "I'm leaving for the mission now," she told him, hoping she could at least get a small response from him.

Nothing but complete silence surrounded the room, and when she looked to up to see what he was doing, she noticed that he was asleep on his bed. Sakura sighed and walked towards his bed. She sat down beside him and watched the steady breathing of his chest. She slowly caressed his cheek trying not to wake him up, "I love you, okay?" she whispered, "Don't ever forget that… I would never betray you just to hurt you, Sasuke-kun." With that, she kissed him gently on his cheek and left his room, and left his house.

As Sakura stepped out of Sasuke's apartment, she took one last look at his window and ran towards Konoha's gates.

As Sasuke watched the pink-haired girl run down the dusty street, he couldn't help but remember the words she told him a few minutes ago. His hand rubbed the part of his cheek where she had kissed him and eventually let gravity pull it down his side once more. As he watched her disappear through the trees, he couldn't help but feel emptiness starting to form within his heart. Little did he know that soon, everything would truly be taken away from him.

--

**Author's notes:**

Hey to everyone! I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda long for me… hehe… I'm not very good at writing long things… but I did this all for you!!! 33333

Oh yeah and for those who are confused, Sasuke wasn't leaving to go with Orochimaru, he was going to leave Sakura to go to Sand Village and kill his brother while being held captive under the Sand's guards. He decided to leave a day before his fellow ninja's left so that he would have killed Itachi by the time Sakura and them arrived…

Yeah… that's all… and if you're confused about things… don't be shy to ask me…

I hope you liked this chapter!

R&R please!

** ShamanShadow**

­


	14. Deja Vu All Over Again

Naruto 

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto…

**I Will Always Be With You**

_Blah _– flashbacks

Blah – normal narration

"blah" – talking

**Chapter 13: Déjà vu all over again…**

Sakura could feel her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. They were due to meet Itachi. With every passing second, her curiosity and anxieties began to haunt her very soul. One would think that an average ninja would have no qualms meeting a missing nin, then again Sakura was no ordinary ninja. Although she should've locked away her emotions into a buried old trunk, she expressed them freely, just as any other person would. The moment they crossed the border, passing into the Sand Village's territory, a familiar sensation filled Sakura's heart and mind. Meeting this man, seeing him again, brought back memories of their first encounter. Sakura frowned when she remembered the bouncing butterflies she felt in her stomach as she met the once child, who, now was a young man. It was all the same, the pacing of her heart, the cold sweat gradually trailing down her skin, and even the rhythm of her breathing – it was the exact replica to the event many years ago – except she did not embrace this meeting with happiness, but with fear.

_Sakura skipped down the dusty dirt road hand in hand with her brother, Aki. The young child was very disappointed with her brother. Every time she saw a pretty little thing, he wouldn't let her stop to touch it. Sakura pouted and gave her brother the puppy dog look. "Ne, oni-chan, I wanna play in the field, I wanna touch that doggy, and I wanna pick some flowers!" the child whined continually._

_Aki gaped down at his baby sister and smiled, "Sakura-chan, just be a good girl, okay? I promise you that you won't regret coming with me, we'll have tons of fun," he assured._

_Sakura gave her brother a puzzled look, "Ni-chan?"_

_"Hai, Sakura-chan?"_

_"What does regret me???" the young girl tugged at her brother's polo shirt, striving to get his attention._

_Aki chuckled at the sight and picked Sakura up so she could sit on his shoulders. "Regret means when you feel sad or disappointed in something," he cooed, "No regrets, is the exact opposite, you don't feel sad about anything," the young boy lectured trying to put it into the simplest words he possibly could._

Sakura twirled the strands of her brother's hair, tugging at it every once in a while. She stayed silent for a while as if she was trying to process the concept of the word 'regret.'

_Sakura's face beamed as if a light bulb had just lit up – bringing about her newfound knowledge. "Ni-chan I don't regret spending any time with you today!" she slowly phrased. _

_Aki chuckled some more, Sakura was growing into an intelligent young child – she would certainly gain so much as a woman and as a ninja. The young Haruno thought of his baby sister's future. It was funny how it was now of all times when he began to think about Sakura's future suitors and how protective he would be of her._

_Aki's dream-like state wavered as he felt Sakura's sudden loss of balance on his broad shoulders as she began to fall back. The startled young man immediately gripped the girl firmly within his arms as she began giggling. "Yay, ni-chan's looking at me now!"_

_The young Haruno let out a sigh of relief, "Sakura-chan, don't do that again, okay?" _

_Sakura hesitantly nodded then nudged another question, "Ne, Aki ni-chan, where are we going?"_

"_We're going to meet a friend of mine, okay?"_

"_Okay," they little girl agreed._

_As the brother and sister continued walking down the path, a dark figure emerged from the shadows behind the tree. _

_Sakura tightened her grip on her brother's hand as she felt her heart beating faster than a race between two dogs. For some odd reason, she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach; it brought a rush of excitement into her mind. The little girl watched the silhouette move from the shadows. Its very existence seemed to cast a spell on her, as she could not take her beautiful, jade eyes from the form. There was something cryptic about the figure in the shadows, and as he stepped out into the light, the little girl was very much enchanted by the sight that lay in front of her. The little girl stared with awe at the young boy who stood before her brother and herself. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen – with dark, ebony eyes, fair, porcelain skin, and black, silky hair – the moment their eyes met, she immediately grew fond of him, and desired to see him more and more; she immediately loved him like a child would instantly adore a new toy, only deep in her heart, the little girl knew she could never grow tired of her newfound love. _

_The young child, reminiscing the boy she met a few months ago, assumed it was him, and immediately ran towards the boy and looked up at him. Sakura found it odd, everything was the same – the hair, skin, eyes, everything. Yet, there was something different about him, rather than the change in height – he seemed to have this luring and cordial aura around him, an aura he didn't have when they first met in her favorite park. _

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, how'd you get so tall?" she pondered. _

"_Little girl," the young boy called out, "My name is not Sasuke. My name is Uchiha Itachi." _

_Sakura's grin widened, "Itachi-nisan, daisuke!" the little girl announced. _

"Sakura," Ino called, "Sakura!" her friend exasperated for the umpteenth time.

Sakura woke up from her dream-like state and focused on her surroundings. She noticed the thick walls that separated them from the outside world – they were now inside the Kazekage's office. "How long was I out?" Sakura thought. She never expected her daydreams would last more than a mere second.

The Kazekage motioned them to follow him and they did. He led them to a desolate hallway where two Anbu ninjas guarded a thick, metal doorway that reached till the ceiling. "He's in here," Gaara replied with a stoic expression.

Shikamaru nodded. He gave everyone a stern look – motioning them to stand aside while he entered the room to speak with the s-class criminal. The whole team watched with tense eyes as the metal door opened and revealed the darkness of the isolated room – the moment the enormous, rusty doors opened, the cold, red eyes gleaming in the darkness could not go unnoticed. Shikamaru vigilantly gaped at the elder Uchiha. Despite the tangible evidence, he still could not believe this s-class criminal was easily captured by the sand ninjas – the one ninja who was known to have killed one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha – and now, after many years of having an interminable killing spree, he easily gets captured by some Jounins. Impossible. This whole scenario was too suspicious to believe. Shikamaru's eyes suddenly widened as he heard the elder Uchiha's husky words. He immediately turned around to face one of his teammates. Everyone in the hallway suddenly stiffened as they all held the exact same reaction to the Uchiha's short and aloof greeting, "Ohayo, Sakura." All eyes fell on Sakura.

"_Ohayo, Itachi-nisan!" Sakura greeted back. She was so happy she decided to tag along with her brother today. She knew this would do her some good and it led her to Itachi-nisan. Sakura was happy indeed. She couldn't wait to play with him. _

_Itachi looked at Aki. Aki shrugged as he knew that look all too well, "She wanted to come, and mom went out today, plus dad's away in a mission… I had no choice, and since we were going to hang out, I thought you could help me baby-sit her. You, after all, have a younger brother, don't you?" Aki grinned. _

_Itachi let out a long sigh. He knew Aki would sooner or later pull this trick on him. "Nothing will get done if I complain, will it?" the young teenager asked himself. He then gaped at the little girl who was hanging on tightly to his friend's sleeve. The innocent look she wore on her face reminded him of Sasuke. He always gave him those same look in his eyes when he sought his attention. When the little girl finally noticed his gaze, her face suddenly beamed and she showed him a wide smile. Itachi smirked at this sight as his perception on the girl softened. This might not be as hard as he thought after all. She couldn't be as stubborn and playful as his brother, right? Itachi held his hand out to her and gave her a warm smile, "Ohayo, what's your name?" he asked._

"_Sakura!" she exclaimed, "My name is Haruno, Sakura, just like a cherry blossom!"_

_Itachi looked at Aki who chuckled at the sight before him. Itachi looked at his friend and gave him a playful glare. Before he picked Sakura up he walked towards Aki, "You owe me," he demanded as he turned his back on Aki and brought Sakura into his arms. _

_Aki's grin widened, "Of course, as long as you keep up with your deal, that is." _

_Itachi sighed once more, some friend he had. Itachi brought his gaze away from Aki as he felt a light tug on his sleeves. Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Itachi-nisan, you don't wanna play with me?"_

_Itachi quickly looked at Aki, hoping he could help cease her crying before it would get too worst, who, unfortunately, was walking towards the opposite direction, away from them. "Hey, where're you going?" Itachi was dumbfounded._

_Aki looked back, "I have to train with the third Hokage today, you can handle things while I'm gone, right? See you in the afternoon!" he waved as he continued walking down the street towards the Hokage's tower. _

_Sakura looked at Aki's direction, "Where's aniki going?" she asked tear eyed, she never went anywhere with anyone without her aniki. Even though Itachi was fun, she needed her aniki with her. _

_Itachi looked at the near sobbing girl, "little girls are troublesome," he thought. He put her down and stooped low enough till they were nearly the same height. "Aki has to work, so I'm going to take care of you until he gets back," he slowly spoke, "Let's go to my house and pick up my brother then we'll go to the park and you can go play there." _

_Sakura tilted her head, "You have a brother?" she asked._

_Itachi nodded, "His name is Sasuke," he answered._

_Sakura's eyes widened in delight, "Sasuke-kun! I get to see Sasuke-kun again! Yay!" she began to jump up and down. No words could express Sakura's happiness at the moment. _

_Itachi tried to calm the girl down to no avail; she was seriously an energetic little bunny. As the two walked through the streets holding hands, as it was the only way he could get her to follow him, Itachi could not ignore the stares that followed their every move and the whispers that erupted as they passed. "Oh, isn't he the Uchiha prodigy? What's he doing with that little girl? I didn't know he had the heart for children," many men and women exchanged their thoughts. After awhile, they got too annoying. The young Uchiha simply decided to ignore everything they said._

_As Itachi and Sakura entered the Uchiha district, Itachi's aunt couldn't help but notice the little pink girl that followed after her genius nephew. "Itachi, who's that adorable little child, don't tell me she's your daughter," she shook her head disapprovingly, "And at such a young age," the woman chuckled. _

_Itachi sighed, "No, auntie, she's my friend's sister, I'm just looking after her for him."_

_The woman smiled, "Alright, well you two have fun now, are you going to introduce her to Sasuke?" she asked._

"_Hn," he replied and began to walk away, Sakura in hand. _

_The woman scratched her head as she watched her nephew and the little pink-haired girl walk towards the Uchiha mansion, "All the geniuses have to be the scurrilous ones," she sighed as she continued her laundry that remained untouched for days._

_As Itachi pushed the well carved, mahogany doors and entered his home, he told Sakura to wait by the door as he called Sasuke, "Sasuke! Come here, now!" he demanded. _

_Quick footsteps could be heard coming down the hall until a panting Sasuke appeared in front of Itachi, "What is it, aniki?" the younger Uchiha asked. _

"_You're coming with me to the park," Itachi stated._

"_Eh? Why?" _

"_Because I said so, and Sakura needs company her age," he added to convince his younger brother to come with him. _

"_Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes, that Sakura-chan, she's waiting for us by the door. You could like hurry up," he snapped, losing his temper. Taking care of children wasn't exactly his kind of thing to do. _

_Sasuke nodded as a blush appeared on his cheeks from the simple mention of Sakura's name. _

"_So my little brother has a crush on Haruno, interesting," Itachi thought, "I could blackmail him in the future." Itachi watched as Sasuke immediately put on some shoes, he was obviously excited to go with Sakura, there was no doubt in that. The second Sasuke had strapped his sandals on, they were off to the park._

_Itachi watched the two five-year olds walking hand in hand as they walked ahead of him. They were both chatting away about some meeting in the forest. The two immediately ceased their talking as they saw the empty swings and ran towards the park; hoping no one would claim them before they could. As the two arrived there, they began a swinging contest as to who could swing the highest. Suddenly out of nowhere, Sakura jumped out of her swing as it reached the highest peak. Itachi's attention immediately focused on the two children as he heard Sasuke shouting out to Sakura and saw the scene playing before him. He pushed some chakara into his feet and dashed towards Sakura. Sasuke's screaming ceased once he saw his older brother catch Sakura midway through her fall. Sakura looked into the elder Uchiha's eyes and giggled, "See, I told you he would come to my rescue, Sasuke, I told you!" she nudged. _

"_You would always come to my rescue, right, Itachi-nisan?" Sakura assured, "You're always going to protect us, right? You're our knight in shining armor!" she grinned. _

_Itachi looked at both Sasuke and Sakura, even his little brother was engrossed into this little girl's dream of the assurance of having his protection. Itachi kneeled in front of the two children and ruffled both of their hair. "Ofcourse I will, I'll be there protecting you both at all times," he assured. _

Sakura looked away from Itachi's cold gaze. Ironic isn't it, the one person who promised to protect her was the same person who was bringing pain into both hers and Sasuke's life. "Ohayo, Itachi."

* * *

Ino paced around the room as she waited for Sakura to come out. "Ino, would you please sit down! You're getting me more nervous!" Tenten pleaded.

"Tenten, calm down. But it is rather odd. What would Uchiha want from Haruno?" Neji pondered as he bit his thumb.

"I don't know, but if that bastard hurts Sakura-chan in anyway, I'm going to make him pay!" Naruto growled.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please calm down, I'm sure Sakura-chan will be okay…t-they seem to k-know each ot-other," Hinata stuttered.

"What a troublesome situation," Shikamaru mumbled as he lay back comfortably on the lounge.

"Don't call this a 'troublesome situation' Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed, "Forehead girl can be in trouble! Who knows what he'll do to her?!"

Shikamaru suddenly sat up, a seriously look was plastered on his face, "At least we know they know each other," he stated, " It gives Sakura a chance, she has a higher chance of surviving than we would if we were in her position." Shikamaru suddenly paused, "But, then again, with Uchiha Itachi, anything can happen."

"Someone's coming," Neji stated.

The whole group immediately took their stances as they heard the large metal doors suddenly blast open. They hesitantly relaxed as the messenger from Sand gave Shikamaru a scroll.

The platoon leader said his thanks to the ninja and gaped at the scroll. It was a message from Konoha. As Shikamaru cautiously opened the scroll, his eyes scanned through the short message.

"What's it say, Shika-kun?" Ino asked, looking over Shikamaru's shoulder, stealing small peeps as he read through the message.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he finished reading the last words on the piece of parchment. The lazy boy closed his eyes while letting out an annoyed sigh, "How troublesome…"

* * *

Sakura stood cautiously at the corner of the small room. She intently watched Itachi's still figure as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"What are you smirking at?" the young kunoich asked. She tried to keep a steady, strong voice, which, unfortunately, decided to fail her with a high squeak.

"What are you so afraid of, little blossom?" he stoically asked, "Wasn't it you who entrusted your life to me, to be your knight and shining armor?"

"That was a long time ago," Sakura whispered, "Then you decided to kill everyone in your family! You hurt Sasuke terribly, you broke my trust, and you broke aniki's trust!" Sakura threw her emotions at the older Uchiha – she released all the hatred and the pain she'd been holding back these years. Sakura looked at Itachi, who did nothing but stare at the concrete floor. "Have you any idea of the sufferings you've caused Sasuke all these years?! He's lost sight of himself, and I've got you to blame!" The young kunoich turned her gaze at the empty wall beside her; she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "Aki-nisan," her voice quivered from the mere mention of his name, "Even aniki suffered, he blamed himself for being unable to help you, and even stop you…"

_"Aki-nisani, can we go play today," Sakura asked her brother as she flopped herself onto his queen-sized bed._

"_Not now, Sakura," he coldly replied._

"_Demo, aniki, you promised," she insisted as she walked towards Aki and began tugging at his shirt. "Aniki y-"_

"_Get out of my room now!" he screamed at Sakura._

_Sakura immediately let go of his shirt as she backed away from her brother. Fear was evident in her eyes. _

_Aki gripped his head and mentally cursed at himself once he realized what he had done. He looked at his sister and immediately knew she was afraid, never had she looked at him with those eyes._

"_Sakura," Aki tried to comfort the girl. Sakura, however, retreated farther away as she possibly could, simply remembering the anger in her brother's eyes and voice. _

"_Sakura," Aki repeated with a softer voice, "I'm sorry, please, we'll play later, okay? I promise… Just go and play with Sasuke," he slightly begged her. _

_Sakura nodded and slowly went out the door. She took a peak on Aki every few seconds, and each time she looked back, she couldn't help but notice the distressed look plastered her brother's face. Sakura was about to say something to Aki, when her view was suddenly blocked by the wooden door. The young girl let out a soft, depressed sigh, and began to stroll down the wooden floor, making her way to her room. Just as Sakura was about to leave, she heard loud bangs coming from the inside of Aki's room. "I'm sorry, Itachi," she suddenly heard her brother uncontrollably sob. Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to listen to her brother's sudden breakdown, "You must've been in pain, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most…I should've been there, I'm such an idiot!" The young girl jumped as she heard glass breaking on their mahogany floor. She frightfully ran into her room as she heard her brother's screams and the loud crashes that continually rung in her ears…_

--

**Hallo! ShamanShadow here! Sorry for the long awaited update! You see… I never told you this, but I always only planned on writing during my summer.. ) Please don't kill me! And I love you guyz for still being there and waiting for me to update… And I'm once again, truly sorry. But I am going to finish this story this summer!!!!! That's a PROMISE!!!! I kinda think this chappy sucks… but I hope it'll do… just tell me any criticism or advice or suggestion or something if you want to… Yes... I know it's taking me three years to write this... But I WILL FINISH IT THIS SUMMER! COUNT on THAT!!! 3  
**

**Nikki: Here's you're update, love!!!! **

**Aya Marie-chan: I'm sorry for slowly killing you… teehee… But here's the long awaited chappy…**

**Bubblygum: Sasuke can be a jerk… but he can be sweet too drools that's why we all love him, ne? Teehee… I don't think you'll like Itachi in this chappy though… hehe**

**Mezumi Azuma: Thank you… it's nice to hear I'm going a good work… fell free to tell me if I need to fix stuff or whatever**

**SakuraGaara: No… Sakura and Naruto will not die… yet… mwahahahahaha…. Kidding…**

**Lady Hasumi Takarabe: Here's the update… I'm sorry it really took long… but I will finish this story this summer… **

**I LOVE YOU GUYZ! ) **

**R&R Please! **


End file.
